


Зверь

by irizka2



Series: Сказки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, irizka2, Зоофилия, Изнасилование, Мифические существа, драма, кинк, мужская беременность, насилие, омегаверс, романтика, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Darina Kryukova (https://ficbook.net/authors/966840)Фэндом:ОриджиналыЖанры:Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Фэнтези, Hurt/comfort, Мифические существа, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Насилие, Изнасилование, Кинк, Мужская беременность, ЗоофилияРазмер:Миди, 52 страницыОписание:- Да что рассказывать? Ты сам знаешь сказку о Королях Аскаре и Эмбле. Почти три столетия назад была наша земля процветающей и сильной, но силе этой завидовали и соседние королевства развязали войну. Эмбел тогда слаб был, носил своего первенца, а Аскар на войну ушел, вот и пробрались злые силы во дворец, убили и омегу, и дитя. Аскар безутешен был, обратился к темному колдовству, чтобы злодеев наказать, но то ли ошибся в чем-то, то ли колдуны из других королевств его опередили...Посвящение:Спасибо автору заявки, бете и читателям :) Спасибо Ночной Блюз, чья работа вдохновила меня написать свою :)Примечания автора:Небольшие изменения в заявке, чтобы не повторяться. ХЭ будет, но сначала немного Hurt/comfortа :)





	Зверь

По заявке: [https://ficbook.net/requests/240459 ](https://ficbook.net/requests/240459%20)  
>Монстр, которому каждые полгода преподносят жертву

Укажите мне на незнакомые слова и я вынесу их в шапку с пояснениями  
  
боуран - бубен с палочками  
кут - угол в избе напротив печного чела (бабий угол)  
глечик - кувшин, крынка  
волоковые окна – маленькие окошки для выхода дыма  
брэ - штаны. рейтузы и колготки - штаны без креплений меду ногами.  
пимы - валенки  
гузно - задняя часть туловища  
седмица – неделя, серпень – август, вересень – сентябрь, рюен – октябрь, листопад – ноябрь, снежник – декабрь, сечень – январь, лютий – февраль, сушец – март  
  
Йоль - праздник зимнего солнцестояния. Длится 12 дней (25.12 – 6.01). Лугнасад – праздник начала осень (1.08)

 

На работу вдохновили серии этих картинок <https://vk.com/irizka2?w=wall-67747668_148%2Fall>

Иллюстрации: <https://vk.com/album-67747668_236106981>

## 1\. Деревня у Мёртвой горы

 

Между широкими стволами берёзок росло несколько кустов валерьяны. Белые цветы манили, заставляя забыть об осторожности, и Калеб застывшим взглядом смотрел на растение. В лесу рядом с деревней её уже давно нельзя было найти и травники предлагали ромашку или женьшень. Но вот же, огромный куст и, наверно, не первый год цветёт.  
  
— Чего застыл? — Олав толкнул брата в бок. — Ещё свалишься в болото, поминай как звали.  
  
— Валерьяна, — пробормотал Калеб, указывая рукой на белый куст.  
  
— Забудь. Через топь не пройдём, — Олав дёрнул его за рукав, и Калеб со вздохом пошёл следом.  
  
Ягод в лесах тоже было мало. Уже и не понимал никто, зачем омеги каждое утро выходят с корзинами в лес – почти все возвращались порожняком. Не было и грибов. Лес, словно мёртвый, прогнивший и заболоченный, не годился даже на растопку. Но жить как-то надо было. И люди выживали.  
  
— Калеб валерьяну за топью углядел, — Олав помахал одному из соседей, и тот лишь недовольно понурил плечи. За топи никто не ходил. Уже лет двадцать, наверно.  
  
А раньше, поговаривали, можно было добраться почти до подножья Мёртвой горы. Тёмным исполином она поднималась над лесом и была видна из всех крупных деревень. Серым пятном виднелась и в ближайших городах, и даже на тракте у столицы можно было её углядеть. Говорили, что все беды именно с этой горы и идут, что когда-то там стоял огромный дворец и жила королевская чета, только что-то не поделили они со злыми духами, и замок, и все близлежащие земли попали под проклятье.  
  
К деревне добрались к обеду. Старики на молодняк даже не посмотрели, словно знали, что добычи никакой: год из года лес их не поддерживал. Уже давно нужно было уехать, Олав намекал, хотел в город уйти или до столицы добраться, но что травнику делать без леса? Калеб упрямился, не хотел покидать родное село, да и могилу родителей оставить не мог.  
  
Рядом с их домом стоял мальчишка и, завидев братьев, с криками бросился им навстречу.  
  
— Ильмар всех к ночи собирает – сегодня будет с небом шептаться. Говорит, все должны быть!  
  
— Будем, — ответил Калеб, а Олав недовольно поджал губы. Ильмар который месяц пытался что-то придумать и услышать ответы, но небо молчало, и жрец всё сильнее разочаровывал селян. Может, боги от него давно отвернулись и не будет больше их слов, а может, Ильмар разучился спрашивать.  
  
Но Калеб с Ильмаром был ближе, чем с любым другим. Со жрецом учился траву понимать и мешать настойки. Ильмар и сам когда-то был травником, пока ещё в лесу была трава, теперь же отдавал свои знания молодому омеге.  
  
— Не хочу на сбор идти, — сказал Олав, усаживаясь на лавку. — Я вечером с Германом встречаюсь...  
  
— Вы ещё в храм не входили, а уже ночью встречаетесь! — сердито выкрикнул Калеб. — Не стыдно?  
  
— А не стыдно! Вот пройдёт Лугнасад и поедем в город, пойдём в храм и сюда не вернёмся. Гиблое тут место, проклятое!  
  
— За тобой проклятье и пойдёт, — предупредил Калеб, но брат и слушать не стал.  
  
Вечером у священной рощи собралась почти вся деревня. Когда-то их было так много, что вставали в роще в три плотных круга, теперь же с трудом два разреженных выходило. Ильмар, старый, но ещё крепкий омега, вышел к древней иве и положил перед ней молодого козлёнка. Перерезав ему горло, полил дереву корни и начертил кровью на своих ладонях знаки.  
  
Словно подтверждая, что боги от Ильмара не отвернулись и что слышат его ещё, знаки вспыхнули красным, освещая потемневшую поляну. Вскинув руки к небу, Ильмар закачался и запел почти беззвучно и тягуче. Его мелодичный шёпот прошёлся по поляне и заставил всех замолкнуть и с напряжением всматриваться в мерно блистающие звёзды. Все ждали ответа.  
  
Одна из звёзд сорвалась с небосклона и рухнула куда-то рядом с Мёртвой горой. Ильмар поднялся, осмотрел всех селян и громко произнёс:  
  
— Боги напомнили нам про жертву! Мы должны принести жертву Зверю с Мёртвой горы, и проклятье уйдёт!  
  
Недовольный и испуганный шёпот пробежал по поляне. Люди переглядывались, переспрашивали, словно не поняли, о чём говорит жрец.  
  
— Но не было жертв, давно не было. Уже двадцать лет как мы не отдаём Зверю наших омег, — крикнул кто-то.  
  
— Потому и засуха, потому и скот слабый, — ответили с другой.  
  
— Ты сам, Ильмар, сказал, что не нужны нам больше жертвы! Что же изменилось? — кричали с севера.  
  
— Значит, пришло время и жертву нужно принести, — спорили с юга.  
  
Над священной рощей поднялся шум, люди ругались, пытаясь истолковать слова жреца каждый по-своему. Подняв руки, Ильмар остановил их.  
  
— Я отменил жертвы, было дело, — произнёс он, немного помявшись, — но сами вспомните, как тяжело омеги сносили свою участь? Разве заслужили мы такое отношение к своим сыновьям и мужьям? Нет, не заслужили и решили жить по своим правилам. И долго жили, справлялись как могли, но проклятье оказалось сильнее. Нам нужна жертва: омега чистый и невинный – он успокоит зверя и спасёт нашу деревню.  
  
Последние недовольные голоса умолкли и народ стал спрашивать: кого выберут, кого отдадут чудовищу на растерзание. Решили пригласить омег и из других селений. Не им же одним страдать. Ещё засветло послали гонцов, звали всех к Лугнасаду, чтобы праздник отметить и выбрать подходящего мальчика.  
  
— Ты ведь невинный? — спросил у Калеба Тугмо, староста их деревушки. — Ты ведь хороший мальчик?  
  
— Я ещё не готов для брака, — немного испуганно прошептал юноша, — только следующей весной мне будет позволено войти в храм.  
  
— Так не для брака же, — усмехнулся Тугмо и, поморщившись, покачал головой, — не боись, омег будет много, не выберут тебя.  
  
— Не боюсь, — ответил Калеб, хотя самого трясло от предчувствий чего-то очень неприятного.  
  
Олав его беспокойств не разделял. Увлечённый своей влюблённостью, он мечтал о счастливой семейной жизни, строил планы и даже прикупил красивых тканей. Калеб не хотел разрушать его надежды, хотя знал, что Герман водил на сеновал не одного омегу.  


***

  
На праздник приехало много народа. Рядом с кузницей разбили шатры для гостей и вдоль озера поставили торговые лотки. Продавали всё, даже серебро и янтарь, и Калеб целый день ходил кругами, любуясь на диковинки. У него тоже был лоток, с сушёной горчицей и красной полынью, только покупателей было мало.  
  
Под вечер в поле, где жгли костры и пускали огненные дуги, пришёл Ильмар. Он не собирал никого, не звал к себе старост, просто присел на траву и разложил рядом сушёных мышей и птиц. Ему кланялись, но обходили стороной, а Калеба же стало трясти от страха. Стараясь унять его, он направился к жрецу, чтобы поговорить, узнать о жертвоприношениях и послушать о проклятье. Но дорогу ему перегородил высокий темноволосый альфа.  
  
— Герман? — Калеб удивлённо замер.  
  
— Слышал, Тугмо тебя в списки занёс, будешь жребий сегодня тянуть.  
  
— Буду, — кивнул Калеб, не понимая, к чему этот разговор.  
  
— А я ведь помочь могу, — альфа улыбнулся и захотелось от него отойти. — Сделаю так, чтобы в жертву тебя больше не могли позвать.  
  
— Как? — удивлённо вытянул лицо Калеб.  
  
— Пойдём к сеновалу, покажу. — Улыбка на его лице стала ещё шире, а Калеб недовольно закрутил головой.  
  
— Не стыдно, Герман? Ты моего брата соблазнил, а теперь ко мне подходишь!  
  
— А чего должно быть стыдно, если ты красив и пахнешь сладко?  
  
— Уходи с дороги, — недовольно крикнул омега, но Герман только рассмеялся, привлекая лишнее внимание, а потом обхватил Калеба медвежьими ручищами и прижал к своим губам.  
  
— Что творишь? — Калеб вырвался и злобно стукнул Германа по груди. — Пошёл с дороги, или пожалеешь!  
  
— Сам пожалеешь, — с усмешкой бросил Герман, но преследовать не стал.  
  
Добравшись до жреца, Калеб склонил голову и, получив его позволение, присел рядом. От Ильмара странно пахло, чем-то горьким вперемешку с мёртвой кровью. Запах старости и принесённых жертв. Но Калеб к его запаху привык.  
  
— Не пошла торговля? — спросил жрец.  
  
— Нечего было продавать.  
  
— Если проклятье уйдёт, то вернутся травы в лес. Может, даже болото подсохнет и соберём в этом году клюкву.  
  
— А если меня выберут? — тихо, еле слышно спросил Калеб, так чтоб за криками веселящейся молодёжи и не услышал его жрец, но тот услышал, вздохнул о чём-то, а потом потрепал по волосам, как в детстве часто делал.  
  
— Значит, так боги решили. Не бойся, Калеб, это только поначалу страшно, но никто из жертв не погиб, только переживали сильно и леса боялись долго. Но ты-то бояться не будешь, я знаю.  
  
— Наверно, — кивнул Калеб. — Расскажи об этом звере? И о проклятье расскажи.  
  
— Да что рассказывать? Ты сам знаешь сказку о Королях Аскаре и Эмбеле. Почти три столетия назад была наша земля процветающей и сильной, но силе этой завидовали, и соседние королевства развязали войну. Эмбел тогда слаб был, носил своего первенца, а Аскар на войну ушёл, вот и пробрались злые силы во дворец, убили и омегу, и дитя. Аскар безутешен был, обратился к тёмному колдовству, чтобы злодеев наказать, но то ли ошибся в чём-то, то ли колдуны из других королевств его опередили, но проклятье пало на нас. С тех пор уже дюжина поколений сменилась, король заперт своим проклятьем и все наши земли страдают.  
  
— А со Зверем что?  
  
— Раз в год мы должны были отдавать Зверю невинного омегу. Чудовище их брюхатило и преследовало, мы несчастных оберегали как могли, и все дети от Зверя рождались раньше срока – чёрные, сморщенные, уродливые и мёртвые. Вроде всего месяц мытарства, но смотреть на мучения несчастных мальчиков было выше моих сил и я жертвы отменил. Сам видишь, к чему привело – скот слаб, поля пусты, а леса прогнили. Проклятье растянулось до самого города, скоро и там беды начнутся. Если не будет жертвы в этом году, в следующем, может, и некого отдавать будет.  
  
— Теперь снова... каждый год омегу в лес водить будешь?  
  
— Постараюсь не каждый, — Ильмар встал, резко и бодро, словно и не за пятьдесят ему пошло. — Время, — произнёс он и, подняв над головой боуран, застучал призывный ритм. Песни смолкли, костры затлели, и звёзды засияли ярче.  
  
Все деревенские и гости стали стягиваться к поляне, а Ильмар вышел в центр и, продолжая стучать в боуран, стал петь песню о королевской чете и постигнувшем их проклятье. Голос у жреца был хриплым и низким, звучал тихо, но разносился до самого озера, и все неподвижно стояли, вслушиваясь в его слова. Когда песня закончилась, Ильмар громко выкрикнул:  
  
— Пусть будет выбрана жертва!  
  
Калеб сделал шаг вперёд. Казалось, ноги сами ведут его, так же как и других мальчиков. Рядом с ним встало ещё с десяток юношей, молоденьких омег, кто вскоре мог оказаться один на один с жутким чудовищем.  
  
Ильмар вытряс из рукавов трупики мышей и птиц, и те зашевелились, задёргались, задрыгали высушенными лапками, пока одна из птичек не взлетела, пропорхала над головами, заливаясь соловьём, и опустилась Калебу на протянутые руки.  
  
— Выбор сделан, — прохрипел жрец, а Калеб изумлённо уставился на мёртвую птицу в своих ладонях.

 

 

 

## 2\. Жертвоприношение

 

Тугмо принёс ему воды и плошку с кашей. Калеб обижено сдвинул брови и поднял связанные руки.  
  
— И как мне есть?  
  
Старейшина вздохнул и стал расплетать узелки.  
  
— Ты, главное, не сбегай, мальчишка! Знаешь, как все устали за тобой носиться? Ты как сайгак: раз – и скрылся! Но от решения богов не сбежишь.  
  
— Понял уже, — Калеб потёр запястье и придвинул к себе тарелку.  
  
— Ильмар тебе ягод положил.  
  
— Тоже мне забота, — отмахнулся омега, а Тугмо спорить не стал. Может, понимал, что на душе у парня, а может, напротив – осуждал за то, что со своей судьбой Калеб мириться не захотел.  
  
Вскоре Ильмар явился сам, принёс свои травки и стал раскладывать рядом с обиженным омегой, шептать что-то и пеплом посыпать. Хотелось о чём-то спросить и узнать подробности, но от тихого голоса жреца тело расслабилось и Калеба потянуло в сон. Монотонное бормотание, запахи фенхеля и пажитника кружили голову. Калеб чувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло, словно кровь стала бежать быстрее по венам, а в паху стало мокро и неудобно.  
  
— Пришло твоё время, — произнёс Ильмар. — Был мальчиком – стал омегой. Тело твоё готово принять альфу и пусть первый не оставит на тебе следа, но заберёт с собой проклятье, — произнёс он, вливая какую-то настойку обессиленному Калебу в рот.  
  
Он беспомощно всхлипнул и проглотил. Жар усиливался, тело, словно ватное, не слушалось. Хотелось лечь на траву, растянуться в вечерней росе и уснуть. Дрёма и жар мешались в незнакомых желаниях, но понять их Калеб пока не мог. Его подняли, раздели и завернули в старую шкуру. Сопротивляться и спорить не было сил, он словно со стороны смотрел, как его на руках понесли к лесу несколько бет. Небольшое шествие с Ильмаром во главе направилось в сторону топи. Следом, до окраины деревушки, за ним бежали дети и кричали что-то обидное, только Калеб их слов уже не понимал и они его не трогали.  
  
Через лес шли долго. У Калеба от ломоты во всём теле начались судороги, он тихо постанывал и пытался вырваться из державших его рук, выпутаться из колючей шкуры и немного остудиться. Наконец они остановились и сгрузили омегу на землю. Калеб даже толком осмотреться не смог – опускалась ночь, и тёмные верхушки деревьев закрыли собой небо. Перед глазами всё плыло, он только слышал короткие команды Ильмара и мелькающие в стороне факелы.  
  
Шкуру у него забрали, и прохладный воздух чуть остудил перегретую кожу. У его рук и ног вбили колышки и привязали так крепко, что Калеб шевельнуться не мог. Ильмар пояснил, что это для его же безопасности: если попробует бежать, зверь догонит и покалечит. Последним приготовлением жрец сделал небольшие надрезы на запястьях Калеба и посыпал его высушенными цветами болотной мяты. От яркого запаха Калеб чихнул, а откуда-то из леса донёсся громкий волчий вой, так что все присутствующие втянули головы в шеи и засобирались к деревне.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — произнёс на прощание жрец, — и прости…  
  
Калеб, оставшись один, попытался выкрутить руки из пеньки, но только разодрал царапины, что оставил Ильмар. От запаха мяты постоянно хотелось чихать, а от внутреннего жара тело стало отвратительно чувствительным и он ощущал прикосновение каждой травинки и веточек. Вскоре глаза привыкли к темноте, и он смог разглядеть окружающую его топь. Он лежал на небольшом возвышении, покрытом мягкой травой и лапником, рядом же, насколько хватало глаз, земля была заболочена и устлана чёрным как смоль мхом.  
  
И когда один из кусочков этого мха шевельнулся и, поблёскивая жёлтыми огоньками, направился к нему, Калеб от страха взвизгнул. Тень приближалась бесшумно, выдавая себя только светом глаз. Калеб замер, боясь вдохнуть, но тварь его определённо заметила и шла именно к нему.  
  
Добравшись до его сухого островка, существо встало ровно над ним, склонилось и рвано вдохнуло воздух у его шеи. Омега дёрнулся, интуитивно отодвинулся от острых жёлтых зубов, и существо насмешливо рыкнуло. Оно напоминало огромного, чёрного, как сама ночь, волка, с непропорционально длинным телом и тонкими лапами. Обнюхав его порезанные запястья, волк опустил нос в промежность и лизнул. Омега дёрнулся от слишком шершавого и раздражающего языка, а зверь поднял на него взгляд и человеческим голосом произнёс:  
  
— Наконец-то!  
  
От дальнейшего Калеб попытался отрешиться, закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что он просто уснул и ему снится отвратительный сон. Чудовище изменило форму, стало крупнее, вытянулось, распрямилось. Его облик стал более человеческим, но при этом сохранил и все звериные черты: всё та же волчья морда, тёмная густая шерсть и огромные клыки, но на его лапах появились пальцы и спина разогнулась, словно зверь стал помесью с человеком.  
  
В своей изменённой форме зверь сел между ног омеги и приподнял ему бёдра, заставляя Калеба выгнуться. Прикосновения чудовища пугали до дрожи, Калеб знал, что будет дальше, и старался не реветь как ребёнок, но слёзы катились из глаз, и он стиснул зубы, чтобы они не стучали. Жар внутри него усиливался, что-то влажное и липкое стекало по бёдрам, а Зверь скалился, поблёскивая глазами, глубоко и хрипло вдыхая омежий аромат.  
  
Калеб сам не заметил как его охватило возбуждение, хотелось потрогать себя, приласкать ноющие чресла, но всё, что он смог – подёргать бёдрами в огромных лапах. Заметив его нетерпение, зверь одним резким движением вошёл, не подготавливая и не предупреждая, по-звериному дико ворвался с силой, и Калеб от боли и неожиданности закричал. Тварь двигалась грубо и быстро, сосредотачиваясь на совокуплении и нисколько не заботясь о состоянии омеги. Хотелось отбиваться, вырваться и сбежать. От стыда и отвращения к происходящему у Калеба лились слёзы, но расслабленное травами тело подавалось навстречу резким толчкам, несмотря на жгучую боль. Когда дело дошло до узла, Калеб неожиданно для себя кончил и потерял сознание от нестерпимых разрывающих ощущений.  
  
Той ночью зверь брал его много раз, удовлетворённо порыкивая, и ушёл, когда стало подниматься солнце. Калеб, распростёртый на земле, с трудом дышал. Тело ныло от боли и непроходящего желания, хотелось пить и есть. Промёрзшая за ночь земля пробирала холодом до костей, и Калеб, стуча зубами, скулил и звал Ильмара. Звал хоть кого-нибудь, кто освободит его и спасёт. Но никто не пришёл.  
  
Зато к вечеру появился Зверь. В сумерках его облик казался ещё более пугающим и отвратительным. Чёрное гибкое тело легко скользило между деревьев, ступало по болоту мягко, почти не касаясь воды, а когда зверь обернулся человекоподобным чудовищем, Калеб стал кричать, снова просить о помощи осипшим за день голосом, а потом, поняв, насколько это бесполезно, просто зарыдал.  
  
— Пей, — произнёс зверь. Голос его скрипел, словно ему было сложно выдавливать из себя слова.  
  
Он протянул омеге плошку с жидкостью и помог Калебу напиться. На губах и щеках остались капли воды, и влажный шершавый язык слизнул их. Калеб дёрнулся в сторону, но вылизывания на том не прекратились. Грудь, руки и напрягшийся живот – всюду прошёлся язык зверя, от его слюны стало ещё холодней, и Калеб застучал зубами. А когда чудовище стало вылизывать ему промежность, расплакался. Было противно и Калеб был уверен, что не переживёт ещё одну такую ночь.  
  
Но зверь в этот раз был крайне осторожен, не спешил, позволяя привыкнуть и расслабиться, вылизывал после каждой вязки, и от его слюны боль проходила, оставляя только ощущение растянутости. Подготавливал к новому соитию и неуклюже ласкал Калеба, отчего тот поскуливал в тон чудовищу и кончал всё чаще и ярче. От стыда и своей развращённости Калеб хотел провалиться под землю, утонуть в этом же болоте и теперь уже не желал, чтобы его спасали. От сво­ей по­хоти бы­ло мер­зко, от мысли, что­ кто-ни­будь ког­да-ли­бо уз­нает о том, как мно­го нас­лажде­ния он по­лучил в лапах зве­ря, становилось жутко.  
  
Когда небо стало светлеть, чудовище слизало с него остатки семени и влагу тела, его острая длинная морда казалась довольной, а первые лучики солнца блестели искрами на чёрной шкуре. Калеб невольно залюбовался им, чувствуя, как уходят страхи от его присутствия.  
  
— Ты вкусный. Но слишком молодой, — произнёс зверь.  
  
— Через полгода я смогу войти в храм и стать мужем, — словно оправдываясь, произнёс Калеб, волк же презрительно фыркнул и разрезал острыми когтями верёвки, удерживающие его руки.  
  
— Иди! — велел он и скрылся в темноте леса.  
  
Как Калеб добрался до селения, он толком и не понял. Тело трясло от усталости и слабости. От голода подгибались ноги и кружилась голова. А холод пробирал до костей, и хотелось просто прилечь и уснуть, но Калеб подгонял себя, представляя, как окажется дома и забудет обо всём случившемся как о страшном сне. К полудню он был у деревни.  
  
Короткими перебежками, стараясь не попасться никому на глаза, он добрался до своего дома. Как только полог за ним закрылся, он со стоном опустился на земляной пол и обхватил ободранные голые коленки руками. Думать не хотелось, прошедшие две ночи смешались в гадкую мешанину страха и наслаждения, от самого себя было стыдно и мерзко. Перед глазами всплывали странные, пугающие картины близости и того, как Калеб стонал от удовольствия. От смущения он тихо взвыл и уткнулся носом в поджатые ноги.  
  
— Вернулся? — Олав вышел к нему и сердито сжал кулаки. — А я уж думал, зверь тебя сожрал!  
  
— Не ругайся, брат, — попросил он, не поднимая головы.  
  
— Брат? Я видел, как ты на Лугнасаде лобзался с Германом, — взвился Олав. — Ты знал, что мы хотим уехать, и всё равно полез к нему, разлучник!  
  
— Это он ко мне полез! — выкрикнул Калеб, поднимая голову и вздрагивая от увиденного: Олав, бледный как смерть, с покрасневшими глазами, с ненавистью сжимал кулаки. — Успокойся, брат, не стоит Герман твоих слёз.  
  
— Замолчи! — взвизгнул омега и, схватив метлу, стал лупить Калеба. — Убирайся из дома! Ненавижу тебя! У нас с Германом была любовь, и во мне живёт его ребёнок, но ты всё испортил, теперь Герман ко мне не подходит!  
  
— Не моя вина, что он ходок! — пытаясь закрыться от ударов, оправдывался Калеб, — он всегда таким был!  
  
— Не наговаривай, зверелюб! Тошно от тебя, за версту скотиной несёт. Моего Германа охмурил и со зверем сношался! Проваливай!  
  
Калеб и не понял толком, как Олав его вышвырнул за порог. Он кубарем скатился к утоптаной дорожке и шлёпнулся голышом в грязь.  
  
— Это не твой дом, Олав! — отчаянно крикнул Калеб. — Его наш дед ставил и отец латал, не тебе его забирать!  
  
Со спины послышались смешки и Калеб испуганно обернулся – ря­дом с их до­мом с ве­дёр­ка­ми во­ды с озе­ра шли оме­ги, окружённые де­тиш­ками-без­дель­ни­ками. Все они стали свидетелями их ссоры и слышали ругательства брата, а теперь на него пальцами указывали и смеялись. Прикрыв срам руками, Калеб бросился в сторону домика жреца. Нагишом просверкал через всю деревню, слыша колкие замечания и смешки, и с отчаянием забарабанил по стенам жилища Ильмара.  
  
Жреца дома не оказалось, и как побитая псина Калеб проскользнул под полог и лег у входа.

 

 

 

## 3\. Загубленные дети

 

— Рано Зверь тебя отпустил, — Ильмар завернул его в старую тряпицу и готовил что-то горячее на печи, от чего у Калеба аж слюни потекли.  
  
— Сказал, что я мал.  
  
Жрец рассказал, что некоторых омег Зверь по седмице держал, а его прогнал через две ночи, от этого в душе какая-то обида поднялась, словно он хуже и не по нраву пришёлся. Жар течки постепенно уходил, но воспоминания о тёмных пугающих ночах заставляли Калеба краснеть.  
  
— Мал, — согласился Ильмар, — да где сейчас невинного и постарше найти? Испортились сейчас молодые. — И со вздохом добавил: — Брат твой успокоится, отойдёт.  
  
— Не успокоится! — передёрнул плечами Калеб. — Ты Олава не знаешь, он на меня всегда ругался, считал, что толку от меня никакого и травы мои только дом зря засоряют. Германа же он любил, сильно любил. Не представляю, как теперь он будет...  
  
— Он тебя прогнал, а ты его жалеешь, наивная душа, — улыбнулся Ильмар и протянул ему чарку с медовой похлёбкой. — Пей, силы вернёт и грязь из души вычистит.  
  
Калеб не заметил, как уснул. Задремал прямо у порога, и Ильмар его к ночи растолкал – из дома выйти нужно было – переложил на свою постель и набросил старую рубашку на плечи. Проснулся Калеб засветло и неожиданно бодрым и полным сил. Старик прикорнул рядом, и будить его Калеб не стал, немного прибрался в куту, почистил закоптившуюся печь и, подхватив ведёрки, пошёл за водой.  
  
Рубаха Ильмара ему почти до колен доставала, но время было раннее и Калеб надеялся, что на альф не набредёт. Но у озера встретил омег, что так же, как и он за водой пришли и стиркой занимались. Среди них сидел Олав, брат всего за сутки ещё сильнее осунулся, совсем посерел, так что у Калеба аж сердце сжалось. Дурак Олав, но родной дурак.  
  
— Эй, — окликнул он юношей.  
  
— Смотрите, зверелюб, — бросил кто-то и остальные подхватили со смехом. Калеб остановился, обиженно смотря на бывших товарищей. Может, и не дружили сильно, но вместе работали и в лес ходили.  
  
— Я с братом поговорить пришёл.  
  
— Олав, будешь с таким грязным говорить? — кто-то потряс омегу за плечо, и тот устало поднял на Калеба красные глаза.  
  
— Нет, — буркнул Олав и снова уткнулся в свою корзину со стиркой.  
  
— Слышал? Топай отсюда, пока воду нам не испачкал!  
  
За словами снова последовал смех и кто-то бросил в него комок ила. Грязь в мгновение пропитала рубашку, и Калеб, всё ещё не понимая, чем такое заслужил, уставился на тёмное растекающееся пятно. Омеги продолжили его гнать и, подхватив свои вёдра, Калеб пошёл от них подальше, добрался вдоль озера до другого спуска и стал набирать воду. Потом стащил с себя рубашку и быстро простирнул её, стараясь избавиться от въевшегося ила.  
  
За спиной снова раздались смешки, но Калеб успел заметить лишь мелькнувшие детские пяточки – для ребятишек он стал настоящим развлечением. Расстроенно вздохнув, Калеб направился домой к Ильмару. К Олаву тоже нужно было заглянуть, брат совсем загибался от своей любви, но как эту болезнь лечить омега не знал. Если только поколотить Германа и вбить в его пустую голову мысли о семье и верности, тогда альфа сможет брата поддержать.  
  
Ильмар всё ещё спал, и Калеб вскипятил воду и обмылся на заднем дворе. Запах шерсти и еловых веток вызывал дрожь, не нравилось себе признаваться, что тянет вернуться в лес. Пусть и было страшно, но никто там не смеялся и грязью не кидался. Когда жрец проснулся, Калеб вскипятил им чаю с жасмином и сварил немного крупы. Вместе поели и прошлись вдоль кромки леса, собирая полезные травки и редкие ягоды. Говорить не говорили, но по вздохам Ильмара Калеб понял, что тот чем-то недоволен.  
  
— Я тебя стесняю?  
  
— Изба моя мала, и не привык я к постояльцам, — признался жрец.  
  
— Мне и пойти больше некуда.  
  
— Не гоню, — снова вздохнул Ильмар. — Переждём немного, а там ты, молодой и красивый, мужа себе найдёшь, в его дом уйдёшь.  
  
— Кому я теперь понравлюсь, зверем осквернённый?  
  
— О звере все вскоре забудут. А если на следующий год другой омега к нему пойдёт, то люди начнут к жертвам привыкать. Это сейчас, пока все запамятовали, как округа цвела и зверьё в силки шло, ворчат на тебя и кажут. Но проклятье не по твоей вине нашу землю захватило, но по твоему благодеянию снова отступит.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты правду говоришь, — Калеб не стал рассказывать, как о нём деревенские отзываются и как дети смеются. Ильмар в своих мыслях живёт – с духами и богами общается, мирское ему не понять.  
  
Дома жрец снова у печи встал и занялся зельями, Калебу не сиделось, он и полы помыл и дров наколол, всё равно чувствовал себя не на месте. Дома и лыко лежало, чтоб рогожу плести, и мочало сохло, а в чужом доме куда не приложись – всюду мешается.  
  
— Сейчас тебя отчистить надо, — жрец поставил на стол дымящийся котелок.  
  
— Я уже помылся.  
  
— Изнутри отчистить, — пояснил жрец, — от семени зверя и его запаха, чтобы он за тобой больше не шёл.  
  
Запустив руку в кипяток, Ильмар выловил оттуда небольшую ветвь, но палка в его руках изогнулась и зашипела дикой змеёй.  
  
— Садись на лежанку и ножки раздвинь. Избавимся от гнилого плода.  
  
— Не чувствую я в себе дитя, может, и нет ничего, — испуганно сжался Калеб, ползучая тварь в руках жреца доверия не вызывала.  
  
— Так и быстрее будет, и безболезненней. А если плоть внутри гнить начнёт – можешь и бесплодным остаться!  
  
Калеб прижался к стене и отчаянно закрутил головой. Колдовство Ильмара пугало сильнее, чем растущее в нём дитя зверя. Поняв, что мальчишка так легко не дастся, Ильмар сердито змеюкой потряс и снова в котёл её кинул.  
  
— Ложись! — повторил он злее. — Не трусь, противно от твоей трусости! Хуже только будет!  
  
— Ты сам это изведал, — догадался Калеб, — тебя тоже в жертву приносили.  
  
— Давно это было, — согласился жрец и устало опустился на лавку, — память не сохранила. А вот как омег от грязи внутренней лечил – помню. Не желаю тебе такого, лучше сразу избавиться.  
  
— Не надо, — жалобно проскулил Калеб, — сам скину, буду живот подвязывать и много работать, ребёнок не удержится.  
  
— Он и не хочет держаться. Мрут дети зверя, мрут и травят своей гнилью молодых. Пожалеешь!  
  
— Нет.  
  
Спорить жрец больше не стал, покряхтел только и, отловив плавающую в кипятке змею, проглотил целиком, вызывая у Калеба приступ тошноты. Уснули опять рядом, на одной лежанке теплее было и Калебу спокойнее.  
  
На следующий день за водой омега пошёл после полудня, не хотел с омегами снова встречаться, а потом завернул к брату. Долго в избу стучался, когда же Олав открыл, Калеб аж ахнул и, зло ругаясь, прорвался в дом.  
  
— Ты чем себя травишь, безумец? Убиться хочешь?  
  
— Не ходи и не лезь ко мне, — зашипел брат. Он был бледен до синевы, губы потрескались и язвами пошли.  
  
Олав попытался Калеба выдворить, но тот теперь сильнее был и, добравшись до своих котомок, стал перебирать оставшиеся травы.  
  
— Не смей в мою жизнь вмешиваться и в мой дом забираться! — прокричал Олав, поняв, что Калеб отыскал корни чистотела и борца, которыми тот травился, и теперь кидает их в печь. — Это всё по твоей вине! Не застань я Германа с тобой, развратник, не пошёл бы с ним говорить, и не прогнал бы он меня! А теперь, что мне это дитя? И что мне моя жизнь?  
  
— Не заслужил Герман твоей жизни! — выпалил Калеб и попытался брата обнять, но тот стал отбиваться и реветь. Совсем плохо ему было, нужно было спасать глупца, пусть он сам того не желал. — Пошли к Ильмару, он тебе даст противоядие, или сам загнёшься.  
  
— Не хочу, ничего не желаю! И ты убирайся, только жизнь мою портишь!  
  
Совершенно разбитый, Олав сел на пол и больше ничего не слушал. Пришлось Калебу уйти.  
  
Ильмара не было в доме, наверное, жрец снова отправился за травами. Помаявшись в чужом доме, Калеб тоже решил пойти в лес. Но у опушки его остановил Герман с друзьями. Альфы возвращались с поля, уставшие, взмокшие, от их яркого запаха засвербело в носу, и Калеб невольно стал отступать.  
  
— Эй, смотрите-ка, зверолюб, — Герман показал на него пальцем и свернул, направляясь к омеге. — Что, любиться с чудовищем тебе больше по нраву, чем с человеком? От меня отказался, — добавил он тише, подходя всё ближе и загоняя омегу в кусты.  
  
С Германом от общей компании отделилась ещё пара его друзей и, смотря на испуганного мальчишку, все смеялись и задевали словами.  
  
— Ножки для чудовища легко раздвигал? Может, и под нас теперь ляжешь?  
  
Калеб попытался вывернуться, ускользнуть от обступивших его альф, но Герман схватил его за руку и с силой толкнул на землю.  
  
— Знаешь, Калеб, мне ведь не отказывают. А ты бы мог своей участи избежать, но, видать, сильно хотел зверя в себе почувствовать.  
  
— Отпусти, дуболом, брата моего обрюхатил и бросил...  
  
— Молчи, врунишка, — от альфы прилетело по лицу, и Калеб испуганно прижал ладонь к разбитой губе. — Смотрите, ребятки, любит наш зверелюб поговорить. Заткнём его? Пошалим с глупым омежкой, может, ему и люди понравятся.  
  
Калеб вскрикнул, когда Герман над ним склонился и стал задирать рубашку. Другие альфы перехватили его под руки и растянули на земле, не хуже чем верёвки в чащобе перед зверем. Его охватил страх, что был сильнее прежнего. Такого ужаса Калеб не испытывал даже при встрече с чудовищем. Потому что там всё было неизбежно, и жертва его богами была выбрана, сейчас же альфы, с которыми он на празднествах вино делил и в общем кругу танцевал, собирались с ним хуже зверя поступить.  
  
Но Герман не успел ничего сделать, за его спиной раздалось рычание и все замерли, боясь шевельнуться. Первым чёрного волка заметил один из товарищей Германа и с криками побежал прочь, за ним следом и двое остальных ринулись. Калеб же так и остался лежать на земле, с трудом находя в себе силы, чтоб хотя бы вздох сделать. Пережитое было во много раз страшнее, чем приближающийся к нему Зверь.  
  
— Обидели? — спросило животное, слизнув с щеки кровь.  
  
Калеб быстро замотал головой.  
  
— Хорошо, — снова произнесло чудовище и, обхватив его бёдра лапами, быстро превращающимися в некое подобие рук, притянуло к себе ближе. Калеб даже не пытался сопротивляться, хотя сердце замирало от ужаса и понимания происходящего. Рубашка задралась, и Зверь стал вылизывать его, смачивать своей слюной и ласкать так странно и неправильно, что Калеб от смущения зарделся.  
  
В этот раз Зверь входил в него медленно, двигался осторожно и неотрывно смотрел в глаза. Когда он ушёл, Калеб тихо всхлипнул, чувствуя себя грязным и испорченным. Внутри него плескалось семя чудовища, а на своём животе – своё семя, и оттого, что ему было приятно, было противнее всего.  
  
— Я зверелюб, — прошептал он сам себе и, свернувшись в клубок, расплакался, переживая за свою загубленную душу, за глупого влюблённого брата и за ублюдка Германа, что явно не оставит его в покое.

 

 

 

## 4\. Семейные дрязги

 

За ночь Калеб промёрз, и его мошкара искусала. Теперь сердился, что остался лежать на земле, а не вернулся в дом Ильмара. Может, стоило рассказать жрецу о том, что случилось? Только Калеб боялся признаваться в приставаниях Германа, ещё не хватало, чтоб Ильмар тоже его за развратника принял.  
  
Жреца дома не было, видимо, тот не дождался своего сожителя и ушёл в леса – либо травы собирать, либо с духами говорить. Калеб немного похозяйничал, приготовил еды на двоих и в доме прибрал. В коробы да котомки Ильмара забираться не хотелось, но Калебу нужно было позаботиться о брате, и он перебрал веники с сухими травами, оставляя кучки бессмертника и зверобоя. В одной из котомок он нашёл небольшую деревянную фигурку в виде волка, усыпанную блестящими камушками. Статуэтка Калебу напомнила о Звере, что мог выглядеть и как волк, и как чудовище. Не желая пря­тать фи­гур­ку, Калеб оставил её на печи.  
  
Для Олава он приготовил крепкий отвар, очищающий от ядов. Не помешало бы брату и душу отчистить от скверной любви, но Калеб в этом был бессилен. Варево перелил в небольшой старый глечик, снятый с плетни и, дождавшись, когда начнёт вечереть, пошёл к дому брата.  
  
Боясь с кем столкнуться, он выбирал тропинки, где никто не ходит. В своей собственной деревне, где Калеб знал с детства каждого, приходилось теперь встречи избегать. Олава он застал на порожке, несчастного, но чуть более живого. Старший брат ревел, размазывая слёзы по лицу. От такой картины Калеб остановился и поджал губы, Олава было жалко до слёз, но влаги сейчас и так хватало.  
  
— Ол, — позвал он брата. Тот поднял голову, всхлипнул, и снова сжался.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
— Не могу тебя бросить, у меня ведь больше нет другой семьи.  
  
— Ильмар тебе всегда роднее был.  
  
— Не глупи, — Калеб вздохнул и протянул ему крынку с настойкой, — вот, пей трижды в день, а то и дитя невинное загубишь, и себя изуродуешь.  
  
— Не хочу дитя, — снова всхлипнул Олав и обхватил руками свой живот, — как подумаю о нём и о Германе, жить не хочется. Он сказал, что никогда меня не любил, я просто был самым сговорчивым. Лучше б я с Аугустом встречался, он хотя бы сразу меня в свой дом позвал.  
  
— Ол, не будет тебе плохо с малышом, — Калеб присел рядом и обнял его за плечи, но Олав отстранился.  
  
— Как я себя прокормлю? Тугмо мне зерна за безделье не даст. А если зима будет холодная? У меня и дров-то не набрано…  
  
— Я о тебе позабочусь, брат, — Калеб погладил его по плечам и тот, словно сдавшись, прильнул ближе. — Позволишь домой вернуться?  
  
— Нет, — уже с упрямством, а не с обидой произнёс Олав. — Знаешь, что Герман про тебя говорит? Всем рассказывает, как ты прошлой ночью сношался со зверем рядом с деревней. Говорит, ты стонал, и тебе нравилось, и многие это видели. Отвратительно такое слушать! Почему ты такой?.. Теперь и надо мной смеются, говорят, раз ты зверелюб, то и я испорчен…  
  
Калеб от изумления рот открыл. Не думал, что это Герман на него наговаривает. Но ещё неприятнее, что всё это было правдой и страшное чудовище, которым его запугивал Ильмар, оказалось совсем другим. Заботливым и нежным. Стоило только вспомнить о Звере, как краска залила лицо.  
  
— Я с ним разберусь, а ты настойку попей, — хлопнул он брата по спине и, поднявшись, уверенным шагом направился к дому Германа. Альфу следовало проучить, и Калеб подобрал широкую крепкую палку, намереваясь отдубасить его за всё хорошее и плохое. Но дома Германа не оказалось.  
  
С крыльца его погнал папа Германа и его младшие братья. Только завидев его из окошка, стали кричать, чтобы шёл прочь, а потом и вовсе стали кидать в него очистками.  
  
— Уходи с нашего двора, зверелюб, от тебя псиной на всю округу несёт! — два младших брата кривлялись и смеялись над ним. Калеб старался держаться твёрдо, хоть и понимал, что родичи Германа от альфы больше всего сплетней наслушались.  
  
— Герман сказал, ты и своего брата на разврат подбил, а они жениться собирались, теперь Олав ему не нужен, — заявил пожилой омега.  
  
— Что за глупость? Брешет ваш Герман! Он Олава бросил, а у того живот растёт.  
  
— Ой, нагулял, — злобно заверещал папа, — что младший, что старший, никакого стыда.  
  
И в довесок к своим несправедливым словам пожилой омега на него помоями плеснул, так что Калебу аж в рот грязной водицей попало, и вслед младшие ещё камнями стали бросать. Но это его пыл не умерило, а лишь наоборот уверило, что действовать надо и Германа с его дружками и глупыми сплетнями остановить.  
  
Деревушка у них небольшая, и Калеб всю округу обежал, разыскивая альфу. Нашёл его рядом с заброшенными пастбищами. Там, у хлева, Герман и его друг Йон зажимали двух молодых омег. Мальчишки, чуть старше Калеба, рядом с ним на Лугнасаде стояли, так же, как и он, могли стать жертвой для Зверя, теперь же вяло отбивались от домогательств двух альф. Герман своего уже на траву завалил и, раздвинув тощие ножки, толкался ему между ягодиц. Йон же только пальцами растягивал, но его мальчик ревел и просил отпустить.  
  
С Йона Калеб и начал, со всей силы по спине его огрел и вторым ударом по пояснице заехал. Альфа взвыл, свою жертву отпустил и, злобно сжимая кулаки, на Калеба уставился. Герман успел подняться, подвязать верёвкой свои штаны и подобрать с земли увесистый камень.  
  
— Сейчас буду вас уму учить, — покрепче взялся за свою дубинку Калеб.  
  
Смотря на двух здоровых мужиков, стало ясно, что силы свои не подрасчитал, но омеги, ими попорченные, прижимались друг к другу и ревели, и это добавило уверенности.  
  
— Это тебя сейчас уму поучим, — проскрипел зубами Йон, потирая ноющую спину.  
  
Калеб первым вперёд бросился, попытался Герману по голове попасть, но альфы его перехватили, вырвали из рук палку и ей же прошлись пару раз по ногам. Калеб продолжал драться, укусил кого-то за руку, порвал Герману рубашку, но альфы были сильнее и очень быстро повалили его на землю и придавили своим весом.  
  
— Вот сейчас будет веселье, Йон, — посмеялся Герман, — выбьем из дурака хотелку, чтобы со зверьми любиться было неповадно!  
  
Смех альф и их слова заставили осознать весь ужас своего положения. Кто-то из омег крикнул, чтоб Калеба отпустили, но на них лишь цыкнули, и они снова испуганно сжались. Из-за леса донёсся волчий вой, но альфы, слишком поглощённые своей злостью, нещадно пинали мальчишку и грозили в озере утопить, и лишь когда вой раздался совсем близко, всполошились и сбежали. Видимо, прошлой ночью Зверь их хорошо напугал.  
  
— Ты живой? Ничего не отбили? — к Калебу подошёл мальчик помладше, Марек, и помог подняться.  
  
— Вроде живой. А вы как?  
  
— Алвин плачет, — кивнул он на второго, — болит всё теперь. — Марек вздохнул печально: — Мы не хотели в жертву к Зверю пойти, альфы сказали, что помогут. Привели нас сюда, а Алвин передумал, и я тоже не хотел так, ведь сначала в храм ведут…  
  
— Дураки вы, — вздохнул Калеб.  
  
— А что, лучше, как ты, к чудовищу попасть? — истерично выкрикнул Марек и тоже разревелся. Калеб, жалея его, обнял за плечи: — Если кто про сегодня узнает – стыда не оберёшься. Йон меня попортить не успел, но и так глупость сделал, что пошёл с альфой.  
  
— Не узнает никто. Я не скажу, и вы промолчите.  
  
— А вот Герман растреплет, он всегда хвалится, если омегу получает. И братом твоим долго хвалился, потому что Олав хорошенький…  
  
Калеб отстранился, выпустил всхлипывающего мальчишку и подобрал свою палку. Хотелось Германа догнать и поколотить, а ещё лучше – натравить на него своего Зверя.  
  
Калеб потряс головой, понимая, что Зверь-то совсем не его, и, может, чудовище вовсе не спасало, а для себя забрать хотело, и сейчас снова прибежит, помечая свою территорию. Калеб с надеждой глянул в тёмное поле и вздохнул печально, никого не заметив.  
  
— Ильмар говорит, может, и не будет жертв. Если год хороший выдастся, он опять перерыв сделает, — приободрил он мальчишек.  
  
— А если нет?  
  
Калеб пожал плечами, подсел к Алвину и погладил его по спине, тот несчастно всхлипнул и снова зарыдал, видимо, теперь о своём поступке долго жалеть будет.  
  
— Пошли, до дома доведу.  
  
Ночевать пришёл в дом Ильмара, тот на гостя посмотрел, вздохнув, покачал головой, но не прогнал.  
  
— Надеялся, ты снова к Олаву вернулся.  
  
— Скоро. Брат уже сдаётся, обижен ещё, но и сам понял, что Герман негодяй.  
  
— Избалован ваш Герман. Отец у него в воеводах, вот и думает сынок, что безнаказанным будет. Но боги всё видят и накажут похлеще людской кары.  
  
— Скорей бы, а то вчера от его нападок меня Зверь спас, — не подумавши выпалил Калеб. Ильмар головой покачал, снял с печи оставленную деревянную фигурку и отдал юноше.  
  
— Меня зверь несколько месяцев пас. Каждую ночь чувствовал, как он ходит рядом, но наш староста ко мне охрану приставил, и зверя не подпускали.  
  
— А чего он хочет? Почему преследует?  
  
— Дитя своё охраняет. Но ни один омега до срока не доносил. Умирают его дети, — тяжело вздохнул старик.  
  
— А если б не умирали? Думаешь, проклятье бы ушло?  
  
— Ушло б, — согласился Ильмар и, завалившись на лежанку, сразу захрапел.  
  
Калеб же уснуть не мог, смотрел в оконце на тёмное небо и пытался заметить в лесу чёрную тень. Действительно ли Зверь его оберегает и хочет своё дитя получить? Калеб потрогал живот, подумал, что мог бы для Зверя выносить ребёнка и освободить всех от злого колдовства. И тут же себя отругал за глупости. Чем он особенный? Другие же родить не смогли…  
  
Утром встал поздно, Ильмар уже у печи возился и выгнал юношу за водой. Калеб поспешил старику помочь – и так жил у него и ел. На подходе к реке заметил группу купальщиков и свернул дальше, к другому спуску. Не хотелось снова столкнуться с омегами, что наслушались глупостей Германа и теперь на него поклёп ведут.  
  
Но у второго спуска встретился лицом к лицу с самим альфой и его тремя друзьями.  
  
— Тебя-то мы и искали! — рассмеялся Герман и, схватив одно из ведёрок, дёрнул омегу на себя.  
  
Калеб на ногах не устоял и, поскользнувшись, шлёпнулся на влажную дорожку. Прокатился по ней почти до самого берега, а когда попытался подняться, кто-то поставил на него ногу и придавил к земле.  
  
— Что, некому тебя при свете дня спасать? — рассмеялся Йон. — Зверь твой только ночью показывается.  
  
Калеб зарычал от страха и обиды, дёрнулся в сторону, выскальзывая из-под держащей его ноги и, вскочив, бросился к деревне. Но не успел и двух шагов сделать, кто-то схватил его за волосы и с такой силой дёрнул, что у Калеба из глаз слёзы хлынули.  
  
— Куда собрался, зверелюб? — Герман дёрнул его снова и заставил встать на колени, — сейчас ты за всё поплатишься! И за то, что отказал мне, и за побитые рёбра, и что молодняк от меня отвадил!

 

 

 

## 5\. Побег

 

Альфы растянули его на земле, а Герман разорвал рубашку. Калеб не мог вырваться, и, понимая, насколько беспомощен, стал кричать, надеясь, что с другого конца озера его хоть кто-то услышит. Над его криками только посмеялись и пихнули в рот пучок травы.  
  
По-настоящему его и не били. Пинали и издевались. Извазюкали в грязи и под насмешки остальных Герман на него помочился. А потом его стали топить: бросили в озеро и не позволяли выбраться, каждый раз, как он появлялся над водой, толкали снова. Калеб ослаб, сил ни на что не оставалось, и он просто пытался зацепиться за крутой склон берега и вытащить себя на сушу.  
  
— Отпустите его, — словно сквозь туман услышал он голос брата, — идите работать, дармоеды!  
  
Олав выбежал к спуску, и за ним ковылял Ильмар. Альфы на двух омег посмотрели с презрением, но возразить жрецу никто не посмел. Спешно подобравшись, истязатели сбежали, а Олав помог Калебу выбраться из воды.  
  
От холода и унижений Калеба трясло, от жалости к себе он ревел. Обидно было так, что не выразить, и вряд ли бы его поняли.  
  
— Он тебя больше не тронет, — пообещал Ильмар. — Тугмо им всем выговор сделает.  
  
— Смеяться не перестанут, — сквозь всхлипы произнёс Калеб. — Словно я виноват в случившемся. Но ведь не по своей воле пошёл к Зверю. Меня выбрали, и должны были оберегать! А что в итоге? Я всех от проклятья спас и никакой благодарности!  
  
— Успокойся, малыш, я это решу, — пообещал Ильмар. — Пойдём домой, тебе согреться надо.  
  
— Не пойду! — упрямо заявил Калеб и, вскочив на ноги, бросился бежать.  
  
Не хотелось никого видеть и ничьей жалости знать. Ильмар ведь должен был о нём позаботиться, всем объяснить и напомнить, как с проклятьем раньше боролись, но жрец, как всегда, в своих делах погряз, и в итоге Калеб один против всех, и никто о нём кроме Зверя не переживал.  
  
Остановился омега у знакомого холмика. Как добрался сюда – сам не понимал, о ветки и иголки стёр ноги и, оказавшись в холодной вязкой воде, сразу почувствовал, как саднят ранки. Днём место жертвоприношения смотрелось совсем иначе: сквозь высокие сосны прорывались тонкие лучи света и мох на болоте оказался зелёным, а не чёрным. Где-то рядом голосили лягушки и пересвистывались зарянки.  
  
Присев на холмик, Калеб прикрыл себя парой веток лапника и попытался согреться. Бег немного помог избавиться от озёрного холода, но теперь под кожу забирался холод лесной, и Калеб снова себя отругал, что заупрямился, не пошёл к Ильмару, не взял одежды. Может, жрец и вправду всё решил бы, и Олав простил – ведь пришёл на помощь. Только внутри всё тянуло сюда, и хотелось почувствовать жар своего Зверя.  
  
— Дурак я, дурак. Не мой он совсем…  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Калеб прилёг на землю и, после всего пережитого, легко задремал.  
  
Проснулся он от дрожи во всём теле. Опустилась ночь, и воздух сразу стал стылым. Серпень приближался к середине, и солнце уходило на сон рано. Топь погрузилась во тьму, и в ночи не было видно никакого движения. Но Калеб ждал Зверя, надеялся, что тот явится, ведь должен был за ним прийти. Когда появились звёзды и засияла луна, надежды эти развеялись. Калеб устал, замёрз и хотел домой, а чудовище, на которого он так сильно полагался, и не думало нагрянуть. Видимо, ошибся Ильмар, и не нужны были зверю ни омега, ни дитя, и сейчас Калеб себя самым большим дураком чувствовал.  
  
Наконец между деревьев мелькнула тень, и появились жёлтые огоньки звериных глаз. Калеб от радости вскочил на ноги, но Зверь к нему приближался с рычанием. Низко опустив голову, чудовище выглядело злобной болотной тварью, какими пугали маленьких детей, и Калеб, почувствовав страх, отступил.  
  
Это ещё больше Зверю не понравилось, и он резко прыгнул вперёд, сбивая с ног. Огромные клыки щёлкнули у самой шеи, и лапа придавила грудь.  
  
— Не надо, — испуганно прошептал Калеб.  
  
— Кто посмел тронуть… — прорычало чудовище, и омега почувствовал облегчение – Зверь учуял на нём запах Германа и злился, что такое допустил.  
  
— Побили просто, — рука сама потянулась к чёрной шерсти, пальцы вплелись в густые волосы и сразу стало теплей. Зверь от такой ласки опешил, оскал исчез, и острые уши прижались к макушке.  
  
— Не прикасайся, — недовольно проворчал волк и резко перевернул омегу на живот.  
  
Когтистая лапа оцарапала бедро, и Калебу стало обидно за такую грубость. Но ещё обиднее стало оттого, что чудовище пристроилось сзади и стало по-звериному удовлетворяться, оставляя в нём свой запах. Не было прежних ласк и заботы, в волчьем обличии Зверь спешно и бесцеремонно сношался, каждым движением пытаясь протолкнуть в него узел. Но постепенно он успокоился, вновь появились пальцы, и Зверь стал ласкать его, вылизывать, словно извиняясь за прошлую грубость и что не смог защитить.  
  
Калеб подавался навстречу, несдержанно стонал и пытался прикоснуться к чёрной густой шерсти. К Зверю тянуло так неправильно и сильно, что он смущался и своих желаний, и необузданной похоти. Под утро, когда они оба насытились, Калеб очень боялся, что волк уйдёт, но тот обвил его своим длинным телом, устроил морду на плече и уснул рядом. И впервые за последние дни Калеб спал так спокойно. Не тревожила появившаяся утром мошкара, не чувствовался холод земли, в объятьях зверя было тепло и уютно.  
  
Проснулись они далеко за полдень, в дневном свете чёрная густая шерсть казалась свалявшейся и грязной, но всё равно блестела, и запах от неё шёл – не псины, а хвойных веток и смолы. Калеб вцепился в неё, хоть видел, что Зверю это не по душе, и не мог отпустить. Ему нужно было вернуться домой, проверить дела брата и успокоить Ильмара, но Калебу казалось, что если они сейчас разойдутся, то уже больше никогда не увидятся. Его в деревне начнут оберегать, запрут вдали от леса и чудовища, и тогда их ребёнок умрёт…  
  
— Не отпущу в деревню, — с зевком произнёс Зверь. Вроде бросил небрежно, но посмотрел так, что видно было – это не просьба. Калеб с трудом сдержал внутренний восторг и прижался к волосатой шкуре ещё крепче.  
  
— Только в лесу мне не выжить.  
  
— Есть дом. И одежда, — волк его осмотрел и лизнул тягуче, явно с удовольствием, Калеб же на такие нежности зарделся и, смутившись, прикрылся.  
  
Жест Зверю не понравился, он недовольно отодвинул руки, лизнул пах, отчего омега покрылся мурашками, но продолжать не стал, потряс головой, отвлекаясь на что-то, и подтолкнул Калеба к лесу.  
  
— Следуй.  
  
Легко перепрыгнув через болотные запруды, волк помчался вперёд. Калебу за ним никак было не поспеть, но Зверь останавливался, поворачивал к нему чёрную морду и дожидался, внимательно разглядывая, словно оценивая. Через пару часов они вышли из топи, но Калеб ноги об осоку изрезал и исколол. Сил идти дальше не было, и он свалился на ближайший сухой бугорок.  
  
— Подожди, зверюга, у меня не четыре ноги, дай отдышаться!  
  
Волк от таких слов поморщился, оскалил пасть и недовольно потоптался кругом. Видимо, ему не терпелось отвести омегу в свою берлогу. Заметив израненные лодыжки и ступни, Зверь остановился, присел рядом и стал вылизывать царапины. От щекотки Калеб рассмеялся и это чудовищу понравилось, оно стало лизаться, растягивая чёрные губы, словно вторя улыбке человека, порыкивать с забавными хрюками, подражая человеческому смеху. За весельем Калеб не заметил, как Зверь добрался до промежности, и лишь поймав его голодный взгляд, понял, что всё это уже не игра. Из мехового мешочка показался кончик острого пениса, и Зверь смотрел так, словно ещё мгновение – и он накинется.  
  
— Твой запах… неправильный, — произнёс волк с ещё более сильной хрипотцой.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Пьянит.  
  
Зверь менял свою форму легко и по-волшебному красиво. Превращаясь из волка во что-то более крупное и человекоподобное, изменялись и его повадки. Пальцы с длинными, загнутыми когтями гладили осторожно, нежили и ласкали, заставляя омегу постанывать и подаваться навстречу. Калеб тоже себя чувствовал опьянённым. Опьянённым и распущенным. Он сам развёл ноги, приглашая к себе чудовище, а то принялось его лизать, оставляя свой запах на груди и животе, на выгнутой, подставленной под ласки шее, на бледных бёдрах и сжавшихся от нетерпения ягодицах.  
  
Расслабленного и удовлетворённого мальчишку Зверь закинул себе на спину. Ехать, уткнувшись носом волку в загривок, было приятно и тепло. Калебу хотелось сжать его покрепче, обхватить под рёбрами огромную грудь и потереться о гузно растянутым и наполненным его семенем задом. Это был его Зверь – теперь Калеб был уверен.  
  
К домику они прибыли только на закате. Волк не произнёс больше ни слова, но часто отвлекался, начинал играть с замеченной птичкой, присаживался над гусиным гнездом и лопал яйца. Врывался в черничные кусты, обгрызая ягоды вместе с листвой. Калебу тоже перепало, он наелся ягод до отвала и собрал грибов охапку. В этой части леса всё казалось живым и диким. Странно, что никто из деревенских сюда не ходил. Ведь топи они с волком легко преодолели за пару часов.  
  
Жилище Калебу тоже понравилось: землянка стояла на открытой поляне, и её хорошо прогревало солнцем. Внутри места было немного, зато светло и чисто. Вдоль стены шло четыре волоковых окна, и в углу стояла печка-чернушка. Зверь, забравшись внутрь, по-хозяйски растянулся на лежанке из кучи старых шкур, махнул головой, приглашая к себе, но Калеб засуетился по хозяйству. Стал разбирать кухонную утварь, заглядывать в редкие непобитые горшочки и, сделав из хворостин удобный веник, вымел за порог старую пыль. Зверь расчихался и недовольным выполз из своей берлоги.  
  
— Прости, но так будет лучше. — Калебу очень хотелось к нему прижаться, снова ощутить шерсть под ладонями, и он неуверенно погладил волка по огромной голове.  
  
Зверь фыркнул, чихнул и, обвив его своим телом, подтолкнул к лежанке. Может, хотел уложить спать, а может… Калеб тяжело задышал, замечая, как всё внутри разогревается и напрягаются чресла. Его возбуждение было налицо, и всё ещё стыдясь своей похоти, Калеб поспешил лечь под шкуры.  
  
Волк лёг сверху. Не лез к нему, не пытался вытащить из-под покрывала, и Калеб смутился теперь своих неуёмных желаний.  
  
— Как тебя звать? — решился он спросить.  
  
Зверь качнул головой, открыл пасть и хрипло рыкнул.  
  
— Не можешь сказать?  
  
Волк кивнул, потом отрицательно покрутил мордой, пытаясь что-то произнести, но объясниться у него не вышло, и, расстроено тявкнув, он поднялся и попытался сбежать. Калеб успел схватить его за лапу, и тот инстинктивно задрыгался, стараясь вырваться.  
  
— Пожалуйста, останься, — попросил омега и, откинув покрывало, пригласил его к себе. — С тобой мне спится крепче.  
  
Зверь кивнул и, скользнув чёрной тенью, лёг рядом.

 

 

 

## 6\. Волчья забота

 

Волк о нём заботился. Приносил свежие тушки зайцев и тетеревов, иногда притаскивал обслюнявленные яйца, а однажды приволок кабанчика и с такой гордостью затолкнул его к спящему Калебу под шкуры, что омега даже ругаться не стал, что проснулся с трупом в обнимку.  
  
Имя его так и не узнал, видимо, не мог его волк произнести, но Калеб звал его Зверем, и чудовищу имя нравилось.  
  
Омега себя тоже временами чувствовал диким животным. Из одежды носил только ободранные шкурки, прикрывая плечи и живот, скакал за своим чудовищем по лесу и предавался разврату под каждым кустом.  
  
Волк любил веселиться, как молодой зверёк: играл с солнечными зайчиками, гонялся за собственным хвостом; но когда в нём просыпалась человеческая сторона, Зверь был упрям, строг и молчалив. От последнего было сложнее всего, Калебу хотелось получить ответы, понять, как избавиться от проклятья и что ждёт его в будущем, но волк если и говорил, то скупо, а чаще убегал от вопросов и мог сутками не появляться в их землянке. В такие дни Калеб сильно переживал, сидел на крыльце и надеялся, что он вернётся.  
  
В начале ве­ресеня ночи стали морозными. Калеб топил печь, и Зверю очень не нравился дым. Когда тот спал рядом, тепла хватало, но обычно волк охотился по ночам и был недоволен, когда под утро в его жилище было трудно вдохнуть. Споры между ними заканчивались рычанием и побегом Зверя, и Калеба это очень расстраивало: удержать он его не мог, и объясниться тоже. Волк пока слушал – соглашался, но потом всё делал по-своему.  
  
С едой тоже было тяжело. В землянке не нашлось и тупого ножа. Был лишь котелок и несколько старых крынок. Зверь приносил добычу, но разделывать её было нечем. Одежду тоже нечем было сшить и кожу выделать нормально не получалось. Калеб потрошил тушки камушком, скрёб шкурки им же, а сшивал сухожилиями, протыкая хвойными веточками дырки. Ручей располагался в часе ходьбы, и омеге приходилось по несколько раз на дню бегать через лес, набирая воды. Зверя тоже можно было попросить помочь, но, превращаясь в волка, он мог заиграться и забыть котелок в чащобе, вернувшись домой под утро. Так что потом они вдвоём несколько дней искали пропажу.  
  
Злиться на волка не получалось, Калеб видел, что его дикая сторона как ребёнок беззаботна и ничего не понимает. А другая сторона нравилась омеге слишком сильно, так что хотелось не отпускать его, обнимать мягкое тело и вдыхать аромат густой смолы.  
  
И самыми счастливыми Калеб считал те дни, которые Зверь проводил с ним и засыпал рядом.  
  
Живот начал расти через месяц. Чувствовал Калеб себя прекрасно, но стал замечать, как постепенно натягивается кожа под пупком и как по утрам ноет спина. Волк это тоже заметил, стал ещё внимательнее и нежнее к его телу, ему нравилось вылизывать медленно растущий живот и класть на него голову. В такие моменты он казался ласковым домашним псом, и Калеб чесал его за огромными ушами и радовался его близости.  
  
— Их будет трое, — однажды произнёс волк, и Калеб изумлённо на него посмотрел. Они бродили рядом с ручьём и собирали перезревшую клюкву.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Щенков.  
  
Зверь болтать не любил, и Калебу приходилось додумывать его короткие фразы, переспрашивать и ждать кивка, если он правильно всё понял.  
  
— Ты про наших детей? Ты чувствуешь, что их у меня трое?  
  
Зверь кивнул и растянул морду в улыбке. Он выглядел счастливым, и Калебу тоже было приятно.  
  
— Надеюсь, они выживут. Ильмар говорит, никто из твоих детей не выживал, я очень переживаю, что что-то случится.  
  
— Со мной – выживут.  
  
— Ты их поддерживаешь? Значит, если ты будешь рядом, они не погибнут?  
  
— Моё семя! — пояснил Зверь и Калеб покраснел. Этого добра Зверь не жалел и при любом удобном случае щедро заливал омеге нутро.  
  
— Потому другие погибали? Потому что они не жили с тобой?  
  
Зверь отрицательно качнул головой и ткнул носом Калебу в грудь.  
  
— Во мне тоже причина? Потому что ты мне по нраву?  
  
Волк хитро ухмыльнулся и в несколько прыжков скрылся в кустах. Разговор окончен, а Калеба разрывало от вопросов и хотелось узнать, что будет дальше, что случится после того, как их дети родятся. Ведь проклятье уйдёт, но что станет со Зверем? Калеб очень боялся его потерять, и знать ответ было необходимо.  
  
Кроме переживаний за своего волка, Калеб волновался и за брата. Тот остался один, и неизвестно, как складывалась его жизнь. Неспокойно было и из-за Ильмара: жрец уже не молод и в последние годы он во многом полагался на своего юного помощника. Калеб оставил и его, счастливо жил в лесу со Зверем, в то время как дорогие люди могли в чём-то нуждаться или страдать.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь о доме. Олав остался один, и я хочу к нему сходить, — Калеб поделился своими мыслями с волком. — Может, ты проводишь меня до деревни? Мне нужно всего пару дней, чтобы позаботиться о них.  
  
— Плохо, — оскалился волк.  
  
— Я вернусь к тебе, поверь. Я бы не уходил, если бы не брат, он ведь тоже беременный, и скоро придут снега, а у него и дров нет. Мы отправимся туда ночью, и весь день я проведу в его доме.  
  
— Плохо, — повторил волк, обнимая его одной лапой, отчего тревога зверя тут же передалась и Калебу.  
  
— Ты будешь рядом, и со мной ничего не случится. — Калеб обнял его в ответ, и зверь ласково лизнул ему открытое бедро, прошёлся языком по паху и уткнулся носом в припухший живот. — Я буду беречь их, обещаю.  
  
Зверь вздохнул тяжело и печально, так же как вздыхает несчастный человек, но отказывать не стал и сказал, что отвезёт Калеба через седмицу. За это время омега набрал дикого мёда и связал огромные веники трав; здесь, за топью, этого было в изобилии. К походу домой пришлось скроить себе брэ, у него не было ткани для рубашки или платья, но из шкурок он смог сделать что-то похожее на бриджи и тунику для тела. Волк был недоволен, что Калеб себя прикрывает, и часто забирался в прорезь между ногами, словно проверяя, что там ничего не пропало.  
  
К деревне отправились в середине дня, а потом долго игрались, бегая недалеко от озера, и валялись в траве. Они радовались как дети свободе и друг другу, и обнимались как настоящие звери. Калебу нравилось быть волчонком для своего Зверя, и он обожал, когда Зверь становился его альфой.  
  
После заката Зверь провёл Калеба до самого порога отцовского дома. Подтолкнул носом вперёд и по-человечески глазом подмигнул. Но в домике брата не было. Калеб поставил на стол банку с мёдом и разложил немного трав. Уже собрался уходить, как столкнулся нос к носу с Олавом и широкоплечим альфой.  
  
— Калеб?! — изумлённо и радостно воскликнул Олав.  
  
Не зная, как на него среагируют, Калеб немного отступил, пропуская брата в дом, но тот бросился ему на шею и крепко обнял.  
  
— Братишка, живой! — расцеловывал он ему лицо. — Я так переживал, боялся, что ты в лесу сгинул. И Ильмар себя корил, что не уследил, не уберёг…  
  
— Живой, Ол, здоровый, — подтвердил Калеб, обнимая брата в ответ и радуясь, что тот забыл о своих любовных горестях. — А ты сам-то как? Я переживал за тебя.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — омега смутился и потянул к себе альфу. — Аугуст меня в храм отвёл. Принял даже таким, — Олав смущённо показал на свой подросший живот.  
  
— Герман ещё пожалеет, что счастье своё упустил, — пробасил Аугуст и затолкнул омег в дом. — Его самого отец заставил на Алвине жениться. Не будет теперь гулять и невинных мальчиков портить!  
  
Говорить про Германа не было никакого желания, так что Калеб быстро указал на подарки, что из лесу принёс.  
  
— Я мёда собрал и травок полезных для тебя и ребёночка насушил.  
  
— Спасибо, родной, но топь отошла, и лес словно ожил. Аугуст вчера целое лукошко ежевики набрал, а рядом с ельником можжевельник появился. Ильмар всем только и говорит, что о тебе, как ты нас от проклятья избавил. А ещё не знает покоя, что Чудовище тебя похитило. Не берегли, вот он и унёс тебя в лес.  
  
— Я сам к нему ушёл, — смутившись, сказал Калеб. — Он меня не обижает, дом нашёл и ждёт рождения детей.  
  
— Проклятые выродки? Калеб, кровинушка, зачем себя так мучаешь? — запричитал брат.  
  
— Не мучаю, Ол, это и мои детки будут. Они мне любимы, пусть даже и не от человека зародились.  
  
Олав не стал спорить, но видно было, что брата это очень расстроило. Но Калеб не мог ему объяснить, как счастлив в лесу со своим Зверем и как хочет подарить ему детей. Пугало только проклятье, и что с ними станется после того, как оно будет разрушено.  
  
— Мне надо с Ильмаром поговорить, — вспомнил он.  
  
— Ступай, жрец жалуется на бессонницу, ты его порадуешь.  
  
Только выглянув за полог, Калеб наткнулся на морду волка – он улыбался, видимо, подслушивал разговоры братьев и словами омеги был доволен. Потерся мордой ему о живот, а потом с хитрой ухмылкой кинул ему под ноги обрывок ткани.  
  
— Что это? Что ты сотворил? — ткань напоминала кусок брэ и омега испугался, что его волк на кого-то напал и покалечил.  
  
— Германа шуганул. Долго за порог не кажется, — хрипло расмеялся волк и Калеб его благодарно погладил. Германа было не жалко.  
  
Всю дорогу до домика жреца Зверь вился рядом, лизал ладони и ласково покусывал за бока. А возле плетни повалил его на траву и уткнулся носом в плечо. Эти ласки и доверие затапливали сердце теплом, и Калебу хотелось рассказать ему, как люб ему Зверь, как глубоко чудовище в нём поселилось. Но не был уверен, что волк поймёт его человеческие чувства.  
  
Рядом с домом жреца Калеб коротко окликнул Ильмара, старик тут же выскочил на порог и крепко обнял своего ученика.  
  
— Вернулся, живой, — повторял он слова Олава. — Как же я переживал за тебя! Все ноги истоптал по лесу рыская.  
  
— Я за топи ушёл, там и жил, — Калеб улыбался, смотря на пожилого омегу. За долгие годы он стал родным, почти как погибшие родители.  
  
— Тебя ведь Зверь увёл? Похитил или обманул? — Ильмар засобирался и стал тянуть его за собой на улицу. — Надо с воеводой встретиться, всё ему рассказать.  
  
— Не похищал меня зверь, я сам к нему пошёл. И не спеши к воеводе, хочу у тебя про проклятье всё разведать. Мне важно знать, что со Зверем станет, после того как тёмное колдунство разрушится.  
  
— Пойдём к воеводе, всё тебе расскажу.  
  
Калеб с неохотой последовал за жрецом. На улице огляделся, надеясь заметить в темноте хотя бы тень своего зверя, но тот прятался хорошо и ничем себя не выдавал. Воеводе дом поставили рядом с кузницей, собрали жилище из соломы и брёвен, выглядел дом крепким и добротным, хоть и делали его на скорую руку. У входа стояли солдаты, охраняя сон своего старейшины, но узнав жреца, пропустили их внутрь и даже лучинок дали.  
  
Воевода легко поднялся, проводил гостей в трапезную и усадил на скамью. Калеба обнял крепко, словно родного сына, представился Юрием и, постучав по плечам, пообещал, что его больше не обидят.  
  
— Не обижают уже, — попытался сказать омега, но его властным жестом заткнули.  
  
— В городе этим месяцем собрались местные вожди. За прошлые годы проклятье так всем жизнь подпортило, что терпеть не осталось мочи. Решили собрать воинов и своими силами с проклятьем побороться, раз боги помощи нам не посылают.  
  
Калеб с испугом взглянул на жреца, но тот лишь расстроено покачал головой. Тревога сжала юношу в тиски, сердце птицей забилось, хотелось выйти на воздух и вновь прикоснуться к своему волку.  
  
— Жрец мне поведал, что проклятье можно снять, если только Зверь погибнет…  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Калеб, вскакивая на ноги.  
  
— Это правда, мальчик, — кивнул Ильмар, — только так можно остановить злое колдунство. Зверь от него появился, и с его уходом пропадёт и магия.  
  
— Не хочу, — всхлипнул Калеб, — не позволю…  
  
— Успокойся, юнец, Зверь тебе разум своим колдовством обманул, — острый палец ткнул Калеба в живот, и омега испуганно отступил, закрывая своих чад. — Дитя в чреве оставил, но мы тебя спасём, убережём от чудовища и от боли защитим.  
  
— Не надо меня спасать, и не остановите вы проклятье смертью зверя, я знаю, он сказал, что дети должны родиться! — отчаянно выкрикнул Калеб.  
  
— Ты прав, мальчик, — устало произнёс Ильмар, — проклятье будет снято, если невинный омега принесёт Зверю дитя, и если Зверь умрёт. Но боги мне сказали, что и смерти будет достаточно.  
  
— Нет! — зарычал Калеб, бросаясь к выходу, но его перехватили охранники, — Зверь, ты слышишь? Убегай, спасайся! — крикнул он отчаянно.  
  
— Чудовище рядом? — Юрий в мгновение подобрался и стал натягиват на себя доспех. — Собирайте войска, начнём охоту! А мальчика в яму отправьте и сторожите как зеницу ока!

 

 

 

## 7\. Тайна проклятья Аскара

 

Уже через седмицу жить не хотелось. Калеба регулярно кормили, приносили тёплой воды обмыться и ставили полог, если начинался дождь. Каждый день к нему приходил жрец, пытался что-то объяснить, вздыхал печально и повторял, что Калеб просто не понимает…  
  
Но Калеб всё прекрасно понимал, чувствовал, как мучаются его дети без внимания отца, и слышал каждую ночь, как отчаянно и горестно воет в лесу его Зверь.  
  
— Тебе надо снадобья принять, чтобы проклятье из твоего тела ушло, сразу и разум отпустит, — уверял Ильмар.  
  
— Нет во мне проклятья, только его детки, и им сейчас плохо.  
  
— Другие тоже так говорили, но обманывало их чудовище, затуманивало разум, а как только плод уходил, так сразу забывали о лесе и Звере и возвращались к прежней жизни. Тебе тоже полегчает, мальчик мой, и всё вернётся на круги своя. Воевода тебе с домом подсобит и среди своих воинов хорошего мужа найдёт. Ты ведь ладный малыш, к тебе альфы присматриваются. Забудь свои глупости, дай тебе помочь.  
  
— Ты мне, Ильмар, поможешь, если выпустишь отсюда! — с гневом отвечал Калеб.  
  
— Бедняга.  
  
С каждым днём становилось всё хуже. И не только крошечным щенкам внутри его тела, но и его душе. Калеб плакал во сне, не помня своих снов, только чувствуя запах хвои и смолы на губах, и всё сильнее замыкался в себе. Оттого, как страдало сердце, пропал аппетит и чем дальше, тем слабее он становился. Временами Калеб грезил наяву и видел перед собой чёрного волка, только коснуться его не получалось, чёрная шерсть проскальзывала сквозь пальцы и Зверь исчезал в черноте.  
  
— Ты только подожди меня немного, подожди и я к тебе приду, — шептал он своим иллюзиям.  
  
На десятый день погода стояла ясная, Калеб лежал на дне ямы и смотрел на звёзды. Они перемигивались, словно рассказывали друг другу сказки, и, вспоминая о том, какой сказочной казалась жизнь в лесу рядом с его зверем, у омеги слёзы застилали взор. Вдруг одна из звёздочек отцепилась от небосклона и свалилась к нему в темницу, покатилась прямо к ногам и села рядом чёрным псом.  
  
— Ты пришёл, — обрадовался Калеб, протянул руку к Зверю и тут же закрыл себе рот, испугавшись, что привлечёт внимание.  
  
Волк счастливо заскулил, забил хвостом о землю, забрался сверху, радостно вылизывая лицо и закрывая от Калеба небесные светила. В поглотившей его тьме показалось, что Калеб куда-то провалился, даже почувствовал, как шлёпнулся на что-то мягкое, и тут же подскочил. Между ног шмыгнул чёрный зверь и повёл в туманную дымку. Омега бросился следом, поднимаясь по каменистому склону, перепрыгивая через расселины и пытаясь ухватить Зверя за хвост.  
  
Волк выбежал к огромному укреплению, заскочил за ворота и пропал. Калеб вбежал за ним и восторженно осмотрелся. Такого большого строения он в жизни не видел: вокруг укрепления поднимались высокие насыпные стены, внутри расположилось больше десятка домов, а в центре, высеченный в скале, находился древний замок. На площадке рядом с зернохранилищами стояли пожилой мужчина и юноша, они тренировались с мечами и ничего вокруг не замечали. Калеб осторожно подошёл ближе, старший мужчина улыбнулся и подтолкнул подростка к нему навстречу.  
  
— Привет, — произнёс юноша знакомым скрипучим голосом, — поиграй со мной?  
  
Калеб не успел ответить, подросток бросился к дворцу и скрылся за дверьми.  
  
— Догоняй, — подтолкнул Калеба в спину мужчина.  
  
Пришлось бежать за мальчишкой, замок изнутри оказался ещё больше, чем выглядел снаружи, и Калеб непременно бы заблудился, если бы что-то внутри не вело его к цели. Под высокими сводами висели сталактиты, большая часть колонн была расколота и лежала грудой камней, мебель в замке покрылась толстым слоем пыли, а оставшиеся ткани истлели. Сбежавший мальчик отыскался в детской, сидел рядом с красивыми деревянными игрушками, перекладывал их из стороны в сторону. И выглядел теперь лет на шесть, не больше.  
  
— Сколько же ему лет? — спросил Калеб вслух. Появившийся за спиной мужчина ответил:  
  
— Скоро уже триста будет.  
  
— Он и есть мой Зверь? — догадался омега, понимая, что оказался в давно исчезнувшем замке из легенд. — А ты – Аскар, король наших земель.  
  
— Да, и по моей вине охватило округу проклятье. Пойдём, — позвал мужчина за собой и в несколько шагов провёл его к огромной опочивальне. — Тут мой супруг впервые разделил со мной ложе, дал жизнь нашему сыну и погиб от рук предателей. Я нашёл его, изнасилованного и бездыханного, наш ребёнок же умирал от жестоких ран.  
  
Старая комната не сохранила ничего от прошедшей трагедии, лишь изгнившие куски тканей и брошенные мечи – оставшиеся свидетели могли рассказать о случившемся. Аскар прошёл мимо постели, вздыхая и прикасаясь к ней, как к самому огромному сокровищу.  
  
— Эмбел пожелал дать нашему сыну имя Гарм, чтобы он охранял наши земли от врагов, а свою семью – от смерти. Гарм – тяжёлое имя и носить его ребёнку тяжело, но для нашего мальчика оно подошло.  
  
— Он не сказал мне своего имени.  
  
— Он и не может, проклятье лишило его имени, прошлого и языка. В день он способен произнести лишь десять слов.  
  
Аскар коснулся почерневшей люльки, и она рассыпалась прахом, так же как и вся история Аскара и Эмбела исчезла, стёрлась из памяти людей. Изменилась настолько, что уже никто толком сказать не мог, что же произошло и почему.  
  
— Горе охватило меня, когда я увидел свою убитую семью, — продолжил рассказ король. — Всё, что раньше было мне дорого – погибло, и жизнь опротивела в один миг. Когда-то во мне были силы колдовские, но их я применял лишь для светлых дел. Случившееся заставило меня направить магию на что-то чёрное. В своей ненависти я желал всем, кто меня предал, бед и страданий, а сыну же пытался сохранить жизнь. Но он уже ушёл в мир мёртвых и вернулся оттуда совсем не таким, как я ожидал. Мои чары изменили его тело, которому не хватало соков, чтобы душу удержать. Ребёнок превратился в зверя, в чёрное чудовище, и душа осталась в нём заперта на веки вечные...  
  
Они вновь вернулись в детскую, где маленький Гарм играл с деревянными игрушками. С появлением Калеба он поднялся, принимая облик взрослого мужчины, красивого, статного, такого, что глаз было не отвести, он крепко омегу обнял и печально произнёс:  
  
— Почему ты оставил меня...  
  
— Я не оставлял, — попытался оправдаться Калеб, но Зверь вернулся к играм, снова превращаясь в ребёнка. И Калеб почувствовал себя так, словно действительно был виноват в том, что Зверь сейчас где-то один, возможно пытается прийти к нему и по его вине погибнет...  
  
Он сел рядом, смотря, как мальчик перебирает в руках лошадку и меч. Не решаясь что ему выбрать, Гарм с просьбой о помощи в глазах посмотрел на Калеба. Омега дрожащими пальцами коснулся его сбившихся волос, открывая высокий лоб и ярко-голубые глаза. Пусть ребенок и выглядел совсем маленьким, смотрел он с пониманием взрослого мужчины.  
  
— Мой сын так и не узнал, что значит жить обычной человеческой жизнью, и понять свой возраст не способен. Пока Гарм был крохой, я его воспитывал, пытался сделать человеком и что-то он усвоил. Волку же память не нужна, и он слишком быстро обо всём забывает, — печально произнёс Аскар. — Пойдём, тебе нужно возвращаться.  
  
— Нет, подождите, у меня сотни вопросов! Как избавиться от проклятья и что будет со Зверем?  
  
Король направился к выходу, и Калебу пришлось бежать за ним, чтобы услышать его ответ.  
  
— Когда я понял, что натворил, то решил остановить проклятье. Пригласил в замок колдунов и жрецов, пытался справиться с этим сам, но то, что было рождено в ненависти, уничтожить можно лишь любовью. Всё зло, что из меня вышло, в замке моем сосредоточилось. Гарм же ключом стал и уже три столетия оберегает люд от истинно-чёрной магии. Потому, когда его плод в омеге зреет, отступает топь и выглядывает солнце.  
  
Аскар печально вздохнул, они пересекли широкое поле перед земляным укреплением и теперь стояли у ворот, во дворе остался играющий мальчик и забытая история любящей королевской четы.  
  
— Мне пришлось отдать свою жизнь, чтобы изменить заклятье, я не мог его отменить, но сумел создать противоборство. Несколько лет я плёл новые чары, преодолевая ту злую магию, что сам наложил на свои земли, это отняло все мои силы, но дало возможность моему ребёнку когда-нибудь разрушить проклятье. Перед смертью я приказал жрецам следить за моим сыном. Каждый год ему отдавали невинного омегу, чтобы они смогли зачать дитя. Этот ребёнок, как символ любви, должен был стать спасением. Но Гарму мало кто приходился по душе, первые пятьдесят лет он от омег нос воротил, потом стал пытаться как-то от проклятья избавиться, но его плоды не выживали, и любовь в омегах он не находил. Ты же откликнулся...  
  
— Подождите, Ильмар сказал мне, что для снятия проклятья Зверь должен умереть, — крикнул Калеб, понимая, что уже оказался за воротами крепости.  
  
— Ребёнок – это дар омеги, он преподносит моему сыну жизнь. Гарм в ответ должен отдать омеге свою, — ответил Аскар и растворился в дымке.  
  
— А как же... — крикнул Калеб в пустоту, но вокруг него ничего кроме густого тумана не было.  
  
— Пойдём, — раздалось хрипло из-за спины. Рядом с ним стоял его Зверь, только сейчас он выглядел невероятно измученным, побитым и раненым. Прихрамывая на две лапы, он повёл Калеба в низину. Смотреть на такого Зверя было больно, Калеб тихо плакал, надеясь, что сон закончится, и он вновь окажется в их лесной землянке. Но волк привёл его к яме в деревне и столкнул вниз, вновь оставляя одного.  
  
Омега расплакался пуще прежнего и очнулся, когда чьи-то руки заботливо стали гладить его по дрожащим плечам.  
  
— Мальчик мой, тебе надо смириться, — шептал Ильмар, — отпусти чудовище из сердца и сразу станет легче.  
  
— Не могу, он не только в сердце, он всюду. Между нами связь, а ты всё разрушил, старик, обманул меня...  
  
— Я помочь хотел, маленький, как ещё тебя спасти я не знаю?  
  
— Выпусти меня, Ильмар! Выпусти!  
  
Жрец со вздохом взглянул на охрану у ямы и покачал головой.  
  
— Скоро всё решится, маленький, и тебе станет легче. Зверя загнали, и Юрий обещал сегодня принести его голову.  
  
— Нет, — отчаянно вскрикнул Калеб, — не поможет вам убийство зверя, он не просто умереть должен, а за меня жизнь отдать. Если чудовище погубите, падут на всех беды неисправимые, потому что проклятье не от Зверя идёт – он его сдерживает!  
  
— О чём ты говоришь, мальчик мой?  
  
— Я с Аскаром беседовал, он мне правду поведал о своём сыне, корыстью загубленном, и о любимом супруге.  
  
— Ты, верно, бредишь, Калеб, Аскар уж как три столетия мёртв. Видимо, помер в тебе ребёнок Зверя, вот гниль изнутри и одолевает…  
  
— Не померли! — отчаянно закричал Калеб, сжимая ладошками живот. — Не умрут его дети, не позволю! — от бессилия ноги его подогнулись и он упал на землю, заходясь в рыданиях. Обещал ведь заботиться, а не сберёг…  
  
— Я принесу тебе зелье, сынок, тебе полегчает, обещаю, — жреца из ямы вынесли, а Калеб сжался на дне и завыл, высказывая всю свою боль. В ответ ему послышался вой из леса.  
  
Охранники напряглись, в деревне поднялись крики, но Калеб, слишком сильно обеспокоенный своими видениями и мыслями о детях, ничего не замечал. Открыл глаза, лишь когда громко закричала его охрана и что-то, хрустнув, прервало их крики. В яму спрыгнул огромный чёрный волк. Весь в крови и грязи, он клацнул рядом с Калебом жёлтыми зубами, но омега не испугался, наоборот, бросился к нему в объятья.  
  
— Быстрее, — прохрипел Зверь, закидывая его к себе на спину, и ловко выпрыгнул наверх.  
  
Дальше они мчались через леса, летели мимо реки и прятались в кустах у засохшего болота. Люди преследовали их долго, освещая дорогу факелами и загоняя зверя громкими криками. Лишь с рассветом они оторвались от погони, и Гарм обессилено скинул свою ношу на траву рядом с их лесным домиком.  
  
— Спасибо, Гарм, спасибо, — не уставал повторять Калеб.  
  
Зверь лишь недовольно тряхнул головой. Его бока были истыканы стрелами, а лапы изрезаны капканами, он еле стоял на ногах, и словно лишённый других чувств, тяжело принюхивался пораненным носом.  
  
— Я подлечу тебя, выхожу, — Калеб хотел броситься в дом и принести воды, но зверь обнял его лапой, прижимая к себе, и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Не надо, теперь всё хорошо, — лапы его не выдержали, и он, ослабленный и раненый, упал на землю.  
  
Омега с трудом успел подхватить его голову и, садясь с ним рядом, уложил к себе на колени. Зверь прикрыл глаза, вдыхая сладкий аромат, наслаждаясь прикосновениями мягких ладоней.  
  
— Калеб, избранный мой, — засыпая, прошептал волк, и Калеб вцепился в его шкуру, подтягивая к себе ближе, прижимая грязную морду к себе крепче и поливая его слезами...

 

 

 

## 8\. Своя берлога

 

Проснулся Калеб оттого, что зверь его бесцеремонно уложил на живот и пытался пристроиться к входу. Омега извернулся, подставляясь и отдаваясь желаниям Зверя, и тот, поскуливая как настоящий волк, стал спешно и дико с ним сношаться. Калеб, уже привыкший к нетерпеливости своего чудовища, только морщился, позволяя тому делать что нравится, и вскоре был вознаграждён. Чуть насытившись, Гарм переключился на своего омегу и стал ласкать его, доставляя непередаваемое удовольствие.  
  
Наигравшись, они лежали рядышком и просто наслаждались этой близостью. За пару часов раны на теле волка почти полностью затянулись, только несколько наконечников остались и он ворчал, когда они впивались ему в тело.  
  
— Надо вытащить, — заметил омега, — или может врасти, и тогда всё время будет колоть.  
  
Обречённо вздохнув, волк покорно подставил пораненный бок. Калебу пришлось расковырять рану, вытаскивая сломанные древки и наконечники стрел. Гарм хныкал как ребёнок и пару раз чуть не цапнул Калеба за пальцы. Как только всё было закончено, зверь отряхнулся и сбежал в лес, а омега, почувствовав, что он снова вернулся домой, счастливо улыбнулся и занялся их землянкой. Весь день суетился, занимаясь домом и радуясь, что вернулся в своё гнездо.  
  
К вечеру Зверь явился, и Калеб приготовил ему похлёбку из вяленого мяса и сухих грибов. Гарм, обратившись в человекоподобное чудовище, взял в огромные руки котелок и, как воспитанный муж, кушал половником. Его попытка притворяться человеком Калеба рассмешила. Он хватался за живот и хохотал от души, представляя, как бы Гарм смотрелся в их с братом маленьком домишке.  
  
Зверь отставил посуду и забрался к смеющемуся омеге на лежанку. Огромные лапы забрались под короткую тунику, огладили тугой живот, и, раздвинув ноги, притянули Калеба к своему паху.  
  
— Вот так сразу? — всё ещё давясь смехом, спросил омега.  
  
— Сразу, — согласился зверь и плотоядно облизнул ему промежность.  
  
Калебу тоже хотелось сделать зверю приятно. Он сел поудобнее, осторожно погладил выглядывающий из шерстяного мешочка пенис, освобождая его от покрова. Гладкая горячая кожа была густо покрыта смазкой и пульсировала в руках. Прикасаться к ней было очень приятно, но Калеб смущался и не знал, как правильно ублажать. В ответ Гарм так же погладил омегу и тот, тяжело выдохнув, откинулся на спину, открываясь для своего любовника. Откуда Зверь знал, как и где ласкать омег, даже задумываться не хотелось. Но, видимо, за двести пятьдесят лет поисков подходящей пары ласкам смог научиться даже волк.  
  
— Ильмар сказал, ты всех омег так охмурял. И они к тебе рвались, пока плод не теряли, — ревниво заметил Калеб.  
  
— Не всех, — коротко пояснил Гарм и лизнул его так, что все мысли вышиб.  
  
Калебу очень хотелось быть для Зверя единственным, быть самым важным, потому что Гарм стал для него всем миром, ради которого можно бросить семью, оставить деревню и уйти в лес. Но все ответы омега получил из странного полуобморочного сна, и возможно, всё это было ненастоящим, выдуманным, а в действительности Ильмар прав и Зверь просто обманывает Калебу разум.  
  
— Хочу оставаться с тобой рядом, — прошептал омега, когда они оба получили удовольствие, — после рождения детей жить с тобой и быть твоей семьёй.  
  
Зверь не отвечал, лежал неподвижно, и казалось, уснул.  
  
— Гарм, ты ведь не прогонишь меня? Гарм?  
  
Он поднялся, посмотрел омеге в глаза, ласково провёл лапой по щеке и чётко произнёс:  
  
— Никогда.  
  
Жизнь наладилась, вновь заблестела счастьем. Их одинокий домик охотники отыскать не могли, хотя временами Калеб слышал отдалённые крики людей и тогда вжимался в своего волка, переживая только за него.  
  
Живот рос очень быстро, уже на второй месяц Калеб чётко ощущал беспокойные двенадцать ножек, что толкались изнутри. Гарм обожал смотреть на их шевеления, счастливо улыбался, толкал в ответ носом и вылизывал то щекотно, то сладко. Омеге больше ни о чём не приходилось переживать – его Зверь заботился о нём ежечасно, а если и увлекался играми, то только подле Калеба, но чаще ходил кругами, охранял и порыкивал на всё, что могло потревожить молодого папу, даже полевых мышей не подпускал.  
  
На охоту тоже ходили вместе. Зверь, почуяв добычу, кивком указывал Калебу замереть, а потом быстро загонял зверька и так же стремительно бежал назад, словно боялся, что за время его отсутствия Калеб пропадёт. К рюену Гарм раздобыл для омеги тяжёлые пимы – где взял не признавался, вероятно стащил, и Калеб беспокоился, что в деревне волка могли заметить и прибить.  
  
— Не ходи больше к людям, я и так справлюсь. Обещай!  
  
— Обещаю, — кивнул волк и тут же помчался ловить первые снежинки.  
  
Год выдался холодным, но небо было безоблачным, а солнце садилось далеко за горами, а значит зимние морозы не побьют деревца и не уничтожат скот. Зима, благодаря жертве, будет спокойной. К концу листопада снег завалил большую часть леса, а живот у омеги сильно вырос и тянул к земле. Калеб радовался пимам и много ходил по заснеженному болоту. Под сугробами находились ягоды и даже грибы сохранились, волку же нравилось в снежных холмах ловить беляков и гонять песцов.  
  
После одной из таких прогулок волк внезапно остановил Калеба и не пустил к их дому. Дергано крутил носом, принюхивался и утаскивал омегу за одежду, если тот пытался идти вперёд.  
  
— Чужие, — наконец произнёс он и потянул в другую сторону.  
  
— А как же вещи? Шкурок целая охапка и котелок любимый? — вспомнил омега. — У меня живот на лоб полез, куда мне сейчас бежать? — ещё отчаянней запричитал он.  
  
Волк поморщился, рыча на их старый дом, а потом осторожно стал красться вперёд. Только огромная чёрная туша на ярком белом снегу была слишком хорошо видна, и Калеб обогнал его, знаками показал, что пойдёт сам. После короткого немого спора они решили забирать вещи вдвоём и осторожно добрались до землянки. Всего в паре шагов от входа стояли несколько охотников и внимательно следили за округой. Забраться в дом не представлялось возможным, но волк резко поднялся, побежал куда-то в сторону, а потом из-за леса послышался призывный вой и охотники, подхватив силки и копья, бросились туда.  
  
Калеб легко забрался в землянку, спешно набросал всего в самую огромную шкуру и, завязав узелок, выскочил на улицу. Там его уже ждал довольный как нашкодивший ребёнок Зверь и, закинув его к себе на спину вместе с поклажей, побежал прочь. Теперь у них не осталось даже дома, но они всё ещё были вместе, и это было самым важным.  
  
Жить и спать на снегу было тяжело. Беременность постоянно давала о себе знать, Калебу с каждым днём становилось сложнее ходить, и он больше не мог играть с волком и бегать без устали по лесу. Стараясь не попасться в руки охотников, они бродили от горы до города и обратно, петляли по лесу и лишь изредка останавливались на пару дней в на скорую лапу собранном из еловых веток шалаше.  
  
Лес зимой – словно сказочный: тихий и неподвижный. И только Гарм и Калеб оставляли за собой следы, прокладывая дорожку к новому месту ночлега. Омеге не было страшно, не пугали приближающиеся роды и озлобленные охотники. Рядом со своим зверем он чувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно. Словно знал, что тот его защитит во что бы то ни стало. Думать о проклятье не хотелось, оно отошло на второй план, оставив с ними только нежность и заботу.  
  
В ясную погоду волк выбирал открытые поляны для сна, и Калеб ложился на его тёплый бок, прикрывался тяжёлой шкурой и слушал чужое дыхание. Грудь волка спокойно вздымалась и опускалась, сохраняя в Калебе горячий воздух с запахом хвои и терпкой смолы. Этим ароматом невозможно было насытиться, с ним хотелось жить и омега тёрся носом о влажную грубую шерсть, обнимал его, сколько рук хватало и целовал прохладный нос.  
  
За несколько дней, словно почувствовав приближение родов, Зверь отвёл Калеба в пещеру у подножья Мёртвой горы. Там было немного теплее, чем в лесу: не лежал снег, не свистел ветер и было сухо. Но всего через несколько шагов в пещере стало очень темно и омега упросил разложить костёр. Волк блеснул своими жёлтыми глазами и умчался за хворостом. Очень скоро они устроили костерок в углублении и Калеб постелил рядом свои шкуры. Самым тяжёлым оказалось всё это разжечь. Гарм нагрыз кучу трута и пытался высечь искру камушками. Калеб старался приспособить котелок как кресало, чуть ли не до крови стирая пальцы.  
  
Когда огонёк, наконец, появился, он чуть не расплакался от счастья – очень давно не хватало обжигающего тепла и хотелось наконец прогреть ноющую спину. Калеб запёк на костре принесённого Зверем кролика, и они вместе разделили свой ужин. Гарм даже не ворчал на витающий в пещере дым и на горький вкус жаркого. Он всё время тёрся о живот Калеба, лизал ему шею и тихо шептал: «Скоро... Скоро...».  
  
На следующее утро между ног разболелось нещадно и сидеть стало тяжело. Калеб проснулся от собственного стона и почувствовал, как тело сковывает спазмами, до дрожи выкручивая каждую мышцу. Волк по утрам спал крепко и лишь ухом повёл на завозившегося омегу. Пришлось его растолкать, упросить вывести под кустик и добавить дров в костёр.  
  
Ноги почти не слушались, но Калебу всё время хотелось подняться и размять ноющие икры. Гарм его удерживал, подталкивал носом и лапами, чтобы тот лежал, и оставался рядом, прислушиваясь к состоянию омеги. Вскоре терпеть боль уже не было сил, между ног потекла водица и схватки стали почти непрекращающимися.  
  
— Время пришло, — понял Калеб, пытаясь устроиться удобней.  
  
Папа в детстве рассказывал ему о том, как появляются малыши, и в деревне он видел, как плодились козы и собаки. Но к роженикам-омегам его никогда не пускали, и сейчас мысли путались, от боли он не мог вспомнить, какие травы лучше пожевать, чтобы унять спазмы, и какой сбор заварить для лёгких потуг. Сначала Калеб надеялся, что всё пройдёт гладко и просто, как обычно случается со зверями, но с каждым мгновением сил становилось всё меньше, а боль усиливалась.  
  
— Ты кровишь, — произнёс волк и его глаза испуганно распахнулись.  
  
Зверь заметался по пещере, пытаясь решить что делать. Он попробовал вылизать омегу, снимая своей слюной боль, но потом вдруг сорвался и исчез.  
  
— Гарм, — слабо позвал его Калеб, понимая, что не сможет теперь даже подняться. — Куда ты... Глупый волчара…

 

 

 

## 9\. Застывшие обещания

 

Костерок медленно прогорал. Нужно было набрать воды и собрать хвороста, только не было сил и шевельнуться. Зверь вернулся через пару часов. Калеб от боли то и дело терял сознание и на его появление только слабо простонал. Но Гарм пришёл не один: приволок Ильмара. Жрецу в полуобморочном состоянии от испуга было хуже, чем Калебу.  
  
— Прости меня, мальчик мой, — запричитал старик, преклоняясь перед Калебом. Жрец решил, что волк украл его, дабы наказать и убить, — никогда не желал тебе зла, всеми богами клянусь…  
  
— Помогай, — рыкнул на него Зверь, и жрец наконец сообразил что происходит.  
  
Калеб, бледный как смерть, тяжело дышал и постанывал, не в силах даже сидеть. Но Ильмару улыбнулся, с надеждой потянул к нему руку, понимая, что сейчас помочь ему может только жрец. Тот бросился к мальчишке, сжал его онемевшие пальцы и обогрел их своим дыханием.  
  
— Калеб, маленький, я и трав своих не взял, и воды бы вскипятить… — пробормотал он отчаянно, видя в каком ужасном состоянии омега.  
  
— У меня есть травы, — Калеб слабо указал на свёрток с захваченными из дома сборами, — и котелок есть.  
  
Гарм тут же схватил котелок и бросился за водой. Вернувшись, натащил побольше дров и установил воду над огнём. В пещере сразу стало теплее и светлей. Ильмар уже вовсю суетился: истолок в ступке верхушки веточек чернобыльника и колдовскую сон-траву. От запаха горечи язык стал неметь, но потуги стали легче. Напоив роженика, Ильмар уложил его поудобнее и постелил у ног свою рубаху. За приготовлениями никто вопросов не задавал, жрец был сосредоточен и пытался омеге помочь, но когда Калеб разродился первым малышом, у Ильмара затряслись руки.  
  
— Проклятые детишки, Калеб, они все проклятые…  
  
— Мои волчата, — слабо прошептал омега, попытался к сыну потянуться, но не хватило сил даже руки поднять.  
  
— Утопить их всех… — испуганно бормотал жрец, смотря, как измазанный кровью чёрный волчонок барахтается у ног Калеба.  
  
— Тебя утоплю, — рыкнул на ухо Гарм, и жрец больше не болтал.  
  
Когда родился последний, Гарм вылизал их, завернул в шкурки и Ильмара близко не подпускал, старик же запёк послед и заставил Калеба его съесть. Омега даже шевельнуться не мог. Ещё более бледный, он продолжал кровить, и, смотря на его измученное лицо, Зверь тихо поскуливал.  
  
Жрец всё понимал, но его колдовские снадобья остались в деревне, и теперь он пытался спасти мальчика тем, что нашёл в его сборах. Повозившись, заварил огромную чарку калужницы и чистеца болотного, поил вялого омегу, остужая зелье в своих ладонях, а потом, найдя необходимые растения, стал молиться великим богам и просить у них магии. Рассыпал на полу высушенную калину и крапиву, достал из рукавов копчёные хвостики ящериц и закружил по пещере. Словно в трансе жрец шептал что-то и пел нечеловеческим голосом, пока сборы трав не заплясали искрами и, вспыхнув, окружили Калеба пламенем. Лишь слегка омеги коснувшись, огонь исчез. Омега устало выдохнул и обессиленно уронил голову.  
  
— Калеб! — вскочил на лапы волк и зарычал на Ильмара: — Убью!  
  
— Я кровь ему остановил, только колдунство его могло спасти, боролся твой омега с недугом, но один бы не справился. Ты правильно сделал, что меня привёл, теперь он поправится быстро, обещаю, — и, заметив, что Зверь ему всё ещё не доверяет, добавил: — Калеб мне как сын, которого по твоей вине у меня никогда не могло родиться. Я заботился о мальчике и сейчас бы не сгубил, несмотря на проклятых мужа и детей.  
  
— Они не прокляты, — рыкнул волк, — вы прокляты!  
  
Ильмар удивлённо открыл рот, обдумывая, что сказать, но предпочёл оставить слова при себе.  
  
Калеб очнулся через пару часов, тут же попросил своих волчат на руки взять и плакал от счастья, смотря, как слепыши тыкаются ему в грудь, ища молоко, тяжело волчатам было два сосочка поделить, но омега следил, чтобы никто не голодал. Ильмар странных детёнышей больше не боялся, приготовил и молодому папе, и малышам отвар из листьев грецких орехов и хвои, и даже волку предложил, но тот недоверчиво фыркнул.  
  
— Как у Олава дела? Как ты сам поживаешь? — чуть придя в себя, стал расспрашивать омега.  
  
— Олав округлился, но до срока ему далеко. Он о тебе слишком много переживает, но я ему снесу весточку, пусть теперь заботится о себе. С твоей пропажи воевода сильно обозлился, сказал, что раз ты за чудовищем ходишь, значит с ним заодно. Охотники по лесу рыскают, намереваются вас обоих убить. А жрецов никто уже не слушает, хотя собралось нас в деревне много. В священную рощу ходим, молимся богам, нашим вождям глаза открыть пытаемся – нет проклятья в лесу, красиво и тихо, как уже очень давно не было.  
  
— Есть ещё проклятье, — вздохнул Калеб и обеспокоенный взгляд на волка бросил, — но людям волноваться не стоит, мы как-нибудь разберёмся.  
  
— Дети твои – волчата, неправильно это, мальчик. Я не стану судить, но вот молва пойдёт – не отмоешься. Воевода всех против Зверя ополчил, не хочу, чтобы и до тебя добрались.  
  
— Не бойся, Ильмар, — Калеб обнял старика, — у меня хороший защитник.  
  
Спали все вповалку, отдыхали после трудного дела. Ильмар утром по-старчески кряхтел, ворчал, но смотря как улыбается маленьким волчатам Калеб, отошёл и сам улыбнулся. Кутята быстро росли, кушать всё время просили и по своему папе ползали. Самого старшего нарекли Ноэлем, Гарм учуял в нём омегу: он был крупнее остальных и самый наглый, расталкивал своих братьев, недовольно кусался беззубыми дёснами за пальцы и обмочил Ильмару всю одежду.  
  
Средний и младший получили имена Уни и Эйвин. Гарм уверенно сказал, что они альфы, хотя жрец не смог отыскать у кутят узла. Они были тихими, послушными, но пытались всё за старшим братом повторять. Шёрстка у всех была иссиня-чёрная, гладкая и пока короткая, держать их в руках – одно удовольствие, и через пару дней Гарм и жрецу позволил малышей погладить. От каких-то своих мыслей Ильмар выглядел счастливым, бережно трогал крохотные ушки и почёсывал шейки.  
  
— Проклятье ведь действительно не ушло, потому-то детишки – волки, — смотря на щенков, рассуждал жрец. — Но когда Зверь сгинет, спадут чары и они людьми станут. Будут твои детки на двоих ножках бегать и слова говорить, не придётся волков тебе воспитывать. Ты главную часть предсказания исполнил, осталось лишь последнее.  
  
— Не хочу, — Калеб с несчастным видом на жреца глянул, — неужели иначе никак?  
  
— Не мне подобное решать. Заклятье уже давно существует, — Ильмар поджал губы, не желая продолжать, но Калеб не мог успокоиться.  
  
— Именно, давно. Гарм уже триста лет страдает, в лесу живёт, с людьми не общается, ищет способ нас всех спасти, пусть и не по его вине вся наша округа проклята.  
  
— Так может, Зверь и жаждет страдания свои прервать? Представь, как за эти три столетия всё ему опостылело? Он жил в одиночестве, раз в год получал жертву и делал омегам детей, но ни один его ребёнок прежде не выживал.  
  
— Ему пара была нужна, тот, кто его в сердце примет и кто захочет с ним остаться. Со мной, наконец, получилось, дождался он своего освобождения, родились у него дети спустя триста лет мытарства.  
  
— Вот, малыш, зверь выполнил предназначение, жаль будет упустить шанс избавиться от проклятья, — жрец попытался мягко надавить на мальчика, — пришло время его отпустить...  
  
— Нет! Он только счастье обрёл и теперь ты всё сломать предлагаешь, — Калеб с отчаянием его за руки схватил, — поговори с богами, Ильмар, выпроси у них другой путь, очень тебя прошу.  
  
— Постараюсь, маленький, очень хотелось бы и тебе счастье подарить, и чтобы Зверь твой тебя не оставил. Но разве против чёрной магии пойдёшь? Если заклятье по-другому не снимешь, мне никакими способами воевод не остановить, и заявятся они по ваши души. Всю жизнь в лесах скрываться не сможете, найдут вас и погубят. А если Зверь твой умрёт – ты и дети в деревню вернётесь, мне отрадой станете, брата поддержите. Я тебе нож оставлю, а ты подумай, маленький...  
  
— Не хочу думать...  
  
Через пять дней, когда омега окончательно окреп, Зверь отнёс Ильмара в деревню. Жрец клятвенно обещал, что никому лишнего не расскажет, но Калеб понимал, что люди в своих страхах их просто так не отпустят. Нужно было уходить с Гармом в горы, искать старое укрепление и надеяться, что от замка что-то осталось. Тогда дом королей станет и их обителью.  
  
Избавившись от жреца, Гарм вернулся к омеге довольным и сразу забрался к нему под покрывало, начиная лизать и ласкать. Калеб был только рад почувствовать его снова внутри, поддаться постыдному удовольствию и насладиться нежностью любимого...  
  
На груди у него попискивали кутята, пощипывали за соски, набухшие от молока, внутри всё распирало от вязки и хотелось прижать Гарма к себе ближе и сказать, как он много для него значит.  
  
— Они красивые, — произнёс волк, любуясь на свой приплод, — дети любви…  
  
— Гарм, — Калеб всхлипнул, обхватывая волка за холку и целуя влажный нос. Это было первым настоящим признанием, и хоть Калеб и раньше чувствовал любовь Зверя, слова вскрыли тревожащие раны. — Я люблю тебя и очень боюсь потерять… Гарм, — волк не отвечал, прикрыв глаза, слушал голос омеги и ловил его тёплое дыхание, — для того, чтобы проклятье ушло, тебе надлежит умереть?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не хочу, Гарм, — всхлипнул Калеб, — не представляю, как без тебя жить… Гарм, — так хотелось услышать от него, что волк нашёл другой способ избавиться от проклятья и не покинет его, — не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, очень прошу…  
  
— Умру… для вас…  
  
— Нет, умоляю, — Калеб расплакался, пугая малышей и сжимая морду волка в своих руках, — не надо.  
  
— Должен. Устал.  
  
— Не сейчас, Гарм, подожди ещё... Дождись, когда придёт моё время, ты ведь можешь прожить эту жизнь со мной и уйти, когда уйду и я… Пожалуйста, Гарм.  
  
Волк смотрел в его заплаканные глаза и словно душу открывал. Калеб видел его тревоги, чувствовал, как неподъёмным грузом давят прожитые годы и тёмное проклятье, что его собственный отец на своё царство и любимого сына наложил. От этих дум слёзы пуще прежнего покатились из глаз, больно было за своё влюблённое сердечко и за измученного Гарма. Не заслужил он такой участи, не по своей воле в образе волка живёт и людей пугает. Лишённый семьи и заботы человеческой, он и сам забыл, каково это – человеком быть, и уже много лет только об одном мечтает – упокоении.  
  
Смахнув скопившиеся слезинки с щеки Калеба, Зверь кивнул, соглашаясь с омегой, даруя ему немного своей близости и отказывая себе в спасении.  
  
— Пообещай, — попросил Калеб.  
  
Волк открыл рот и бессильно проскулил. У него не было больше слов, и обещание осталось невысказанным.

 

 

 

## 10\. Изгнанники

 

Ноэль первым глазки открыл. Они у него голубые были, не звериные совсем, словно из волчонка на мир человек взирал. Шёрстка у малышей быстро отрастала и к концу месяца стала пушистой и очень тёплой. Калеб любил сжимать в объятьях свои мягкие комочки, и рядом тут же оказывался Гарм, который словно только и ждал возможности потереться о своих детей и омегу.  
  
В пещере жилось плохо, дым от костра стоял клубами и волк хмуро кашлял, когда Калеб просил принести ещё хвороста. Щенки тоже чихали, но они пока на свежем воздухе не бывали, а потому не могли понять, что не так творится в их временном доме.  
  
В пять недель детки вовсю бегали и пытались прогрызть дыры в шкурах, мучаясь растущими зубами. Калеб мог бы порадоваться, что его малышам не нужно менять пелёнки, а об их чистоте заботится Зверь; и они очень быстро стали самостоятельными. Но омега переживал, что они растут слишком быстро и он не успел ничего толком запомнить.  
  
— Ещё вчера они глаза открыть не могли и ползали по моему животу, пища и требуя молока, а сегодня носятся как угорелые и норовят из пещеры сбежать. Завтра наступит, и они уже за тобой на охоту побегут, а я толком папой и не был.  
  
Калеб теперь много с волком общался, говорил ему все свои мысли, рассказывал планы на их совместную жизнь, рисуя всё солнечно и красиво. Рассказывал, как пойдут к древнему замку, только дети и он сам окрепнут, и обретут там новый дом. Волк ему не отвечал, но внимательно слушал, кивал в такт его словам, а когда омега замолкал, прикусывал его за бок и упрямо повторял: «Говори». Этим «говори» он мог потратить весь свой дневной запас и не давал Калебу и минуты перерыва. Но омегу радовало, что Зверю по нраву его голос, и приятно было, что Гарм хоть так поддерживает их общение.  
  
В начале снежника в их пещеру пришёл Ильмар. Калеб обрадовался ему, бросился на шею, волчата последовали за папой, стали попискивать и проситься к незнакомцу на руки, а Гарм только головой покачал и коротко сообщил, что пошёл охотиться. Жрец принёс целый мешок зерна, сетуя, что молодой папа только сырым мясом питается, а от Олава передал крынку с молоком. Калеб тут же сварил каши с сушёными грибами и потушил немного мяса. Ильмар с удовольствием присоединился к трапезе и помог накормить детишек, которые постепенно учились твёрдую пищу есть.  
  
— Они как настоящие волчата, даже странно, что они такие ручные.  
  
— Как бы они не выглядели, они всё равно детки, а любой ребёнок любит ласку, — улыбнулся Калеб.  
  
— Беспокоюсь я о вас, — Ильмар искоса глянул на вход пещеры, не желая, чтобы его зверь услышал. — Юрий целую дружину собрал, сыновья его в военные пошли, даже младшие омеги оружие взяли. Все вожди в округе твердят, что чудовище извести надо, тогда проклятье не вернётся. Сейчас, несмотря на морозы, всюду пир горой: леса дичью богаты, в реках окунь и ёрш плещется, в деревне все коровы отелились, а из рябины варенья наварили на год вперёд. Столь богатой наша земля уже очень давно не была, и никто не хочет это богатство потерять. Один городской княже пообещал пуд меди за голову чудовища. Теперь даже ленивый на охоту за ним идёт. Герман же собрал друзей и из леса не выходит. Видимо, Зверь его припёр, а дома – нелюбимый омега, зря его отец жениться заставил.  
  
Заслышав про Германа, Калеб скривился – давно про негодяя ничего не знал и знать не желал. Порадоваться только мог, что Олав от любви оправился, и сам надеялся простить и забыть, но ненавистный альфа снова в его жизнь лез.  
  
— Гарм со мной до старости доживёт. А потом уже и жизнь отдаст, — поделился Калеб. — Не знаю, куда нам податься, чтобы от охотников спастись. Он из-за проклятья и королевство своё покинуть не может, и в лесу схорониться негде.  
  
— Я б к себе позвал, под носом никто зверя не заметит. Но боюсь, щенки вас выдадут, да и не вытерпит твоё чудовище в моей лачуге ютиться.  
  
— Не вытерпит, — со вздохом согласился Калеб.  
  
Ильмар просидел у них три дня, доводя Гарма до нервного безумия. Волк хотел близости со своим омегой, хотел привычного покоя и уединения, а жрец всё время рядом с Калебом крутился и кутят тискал, так что когда он ушёл, Зверь с голодным недовольством к омеге пристроился и всю ночь его любил.  
  
К двум месяцам щенки полностью перешли на твёрдую пищу и стали выбираться из укрытия. Калеб переживал за них, и хоть волку это не нравилось, ходил с ними на охоту. Гарм обучал малышей, а Калеба тренировал, и их неправильное семейство довольствовалось выпавшей на их долю жизнью.  
  
К середине снежника Гарм заметил рядом с их укрытием охотников. Они выслеживали зверя и, похоже, нашли их следы. Нужно было срочно уходить, но никого не расстроила необходимость бросить опостылевший задымлённый мрачный угол. Праздник предстояло встречать под открытым небом, и они нашли потрясающе красивый берег недалеко от устья реки. Для зимнего солнцестояния волк загнал косулю и сам её запёк, Калеб собрал мороженой брусники и клюквы, приготовил сиропа и напился от души. А ночью Гарм скакал с ним вокруг небольшого костерка под весёлое завывание малышей. На памяти омеги это был самый весёлый Йоль, и проснулся он безгранично счастливым в объятьях любимого и обложенный шерстяными комочками.  
  
Только зима была в самом разгаре, снег лежал по пояс, и найти ночлег было сложно. Волк устраивал им лежанки под сугробами, расширял старые норы барсуков или мастерил временные шатры. Они много бродили, скрываясь от загонщиков, путая следы. Попытались подняться в гору, но все пригодные дорожки оказались обнесены заставами, а влезть по промёрзшей скале не было шанса даже у Зверя. Лес был к ним терпелив и гостеприимен, но Калеб понимал, что они одиноки и бездомны и когда-нибудь они устанут настолько, что откажутся идти дальше. Им всем нужен был дом.  
  
Сечень начался снегопадом, завалило все просеки и даже реку одним полотном скрыло. Волчья семья всю ночь ходила, пытаясь отыскать в сугробах хоть какую-то еду или приют, но всё зверьё попряталось по норам, и Гарм не смог даже тетерева поймать. Под утро, усталые, они выкопали в снегу убежище и завалились спать. Детки выпросили молока, исцарапав острыми зубами Калебу грудь, и, насытившись, провыли папе благодарности.  
  
Омега улыбался, слушая, как щенки пытаются подражать вою отца, и дружно обнявшись они заснули. Но проснулся Калеб от громких человеческих голосов. Кто-то бродил совсем рядом, так что сделай лишний шаг – и провалишься в вырытую волком берлогу. Калеб остолбенел, затаил дыхание, боясь шевельнуться и голову повернуть. Может, люди уже нашли их и заглядывают в узкий снежный лаз.  
  
Гарм тоже проснулся, днём его сон был крепкий, и спросонья по-волчьи заворчал и стал тявкать. Калеб с силой схватил его за морду, прикрыл собой, надеясь приглушить звуки. Зверь его понял, но следом за отцом проснулись дети, запищали и теперь уже старшие вдвоём удерживали их от шума.  
  
Голоса рядом не утихали, кто-то упорно ходил кругами, словно выискивая следы и зная куда идти. Гарм втянул воздух носом и оскалился, а Калеб засуетился, схватил свой котелок словно оружие и взял в руку нож, оставленный Ильмаром. Он собирался сражаться за свою семью, пусть даже сам погибнет. Но вскоре люди ушли, не нашли засыпанный снегом вход и не тронули перепуганных и готовых биться до смерти беглецов. Калеб, почувствовав облегчение, убрал котелок и спрятал нож и внезапно расплакался.  
  
Гарм, в образе чудовища, притянул его к себе, с трудом теснясь в узкой берлоге, усадил между ног и нежно погладил по влажным щекам.  
  
— Не плачь, любимый, — тихий шёпот заставил Калеба расплакаться ещё сильнее, он вцепился в чёрную шкуру и выплеснул все накопившиеся переживания.  
  
— Люблю тебя, люблю, и боюсь до колик. Нет больше сил в страхе жить. Нам нужен дом, хоть какое-то укрытие.  
  
— Будет, — твёрдо кивнул головой волк.  
  
Чуть отодвинувшись, он прокусил шкуру на боку, подцепил зубами широкую цепочку и выдернул небольшой медальон. Мелодично звякнув, он упал на руку Калебу.  
  
— Что это? — потрясенно, омега рассматривал красивое литье с изображением волчьей головы.  
  
— Знак семьи, — объяснил Гарм, и мордой подтолкнул медальон к его груди, давая понять, что Калеб должен его надеть. Это был дар, как зарок, или обещание. Такие дарили супругам, или отдавали как знак наследия своим детям.  
  
Калеб смущённо кивнул и нацепил украшение. Пусть они не венчались и клятв перед богами не читали, но Калеб со своим волком сбежал, а теперь Гарм за него семейный дар отдал. А это почти как полноценный свадебный ритуал.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал омега.  
  
Не дождавшись, когда снег умнётся, Гарм повёл их к озеру. Там, рядом со священной рощей, он надеялся найти схрон. Ильмар правильно всё сказал: под своим носом воевода зверя не найдёт, а они смогут немного отдохнуть от метелей и обогреть промёрзшие до костей тела. Калебу очень хотелось тепла. И хотя зверь его прогревал и изнутри, и снаружи, иногда он переставал чувствовать пальцы на руках и ногах, а из пимов не выбирался уже почти месяц.  
  
Они удачно обогнули несколько охотничьих лагерей, но потом их всё же заметили, и Гарм усадил на свою спину Калеба, тот взял щенков в охапку, и им снова пришлось бежать в лес. За ними следовали, погоня отставала, но охотники гнали их криками и призывали своих товарищей. Гарм не был животным, он был умнее и мог пойти наперерез охотникам, вопреки инстинктам, но он переживал за свою ношу, не мог рисковать ни воинственно настроенным омегой, ни детьми. Он бежал, уходил от преследователей, пока с ужасом не осознал, что их загнали в ловушку.  
  
Они остановились у того самого озера, где планировали спрятаться, но с другой стороны от священной рощи, и теперь деревня и её жители оказались слишком близко. К ним из леса постепенно выходили звероловы, натягивали тугие луки, сжимали длинные копья и рогатины, расправляли сети.  
  
— Мы будем сражаться, — твёрдо сказал Калеб, заталкивая малышей в несчастный котелок, — убьём их и скроемся в лесах!  
  
— Я сражусь. Вы укройтесь! — Гарм принял облик чудовища, и его огромная фигура грозно замерла напротив озлобленных людишек.  
  
Калеб лишь тряхнул головой и поднял нож Ильмара, но он был короче даже звериных когтей, и омега понимал, что толку от него не будет никакого. Охотники атаковали вместе. Полетел град стрел и дротиков, Гарм расправил плечи, поднялся во весь свой нечеловеческий рост, сбивая снаряды и защищая свою семью. Несколько наконечников проткнули ему бока, и зверь оглушительно и устрашающе заревел.  
  
Это немного припугнуло людей, они остановились, крепче сжали оружие. Но к ним прибыл воевода с сыном и велел атаковать чудовище со всех сторон. На них двинулся десяток вооружённых людей, а ещё четверо стали обходить их сбоку, растягивая сети. Герман вышел в первых рядах, кинул в Зверя дротик, но Гарм легко откинул палку, встал на четыре лапы и бросился вперёд.  
  
С отчаянием раскидывая людей, разрывая их зубами и когтями, Гарм не отводил взгляда от застывшего поодаль омеги, и стоило только кому повернуться в сторону Калеба, как Зверь преграждал ему путь. Но сражаться и оберегать семью против десятерых было непосильной задачей. Половину охотников Зверь разорвал, но и сам получил жестокие раны. Калеб видел как ему тяжело, но не знал чем помочь. Он, маленький слабый омега, коротким ножом не смог бы пробить даже одежды из шкур своих бывших селян. Омеге приходилось удерживать перевёрнутый котелок, чтобы щенки не выбрались наружу и не пострадали, и оставаться в стороне, хоть Гарму и нужна была его помощь.  
  
Зверь разорвал ещё двоих, когда сбоку, выждав момент, на него напрыгнул Герман с копьём. Оружие проткнуло грудь, вошло под рёбра и застряло в теле. Гарм рыкнул, махнул огромной рукой, разрезая когтями врага и, пошатнувшись, упал на колени.  
  
— Сети! — скомандовал воевода, а сам бросился к сыну.  
  
Но Зверь вновь поднялся, отшвырнул от себя тех, кто стоял ближе, и, пошатываясь, направился к Калебу. Тёмно-бурая кровь заливала снег, рана была серьёзной, но охотники на этом не остановились. Почувствовав слабость зверя, они бросились с новыми силами. Юрий тоже вступил в бой, увидев, как ранен его сын, он рассвирепел и с диким рыком воткнул копьё Гарму в спину.  
  
Наконечник показался в груди, именно там, где билось волчье сердце. Калеб отчаянно закричал, теряя рассудок и бросаясь наперерез охотникам.  
  
Словно и не почувствовав удара, Зверь резко развернулся и когтями вспорол воеводе горло. Ещё двух подоспевших перекусил зубами, и, отплёвываясь от их крови, свалился на землю.  
  
Калеб подбежал к неподвижному Зверю, застывшему тёмной массой на окровавленном снегу. Израненное тело словно сжималось, обретало человеческие черты и наконец обратилось в поверженного альфу. Перед Калебом лежал уже знакомый мужчина, обнажённое и истерзанное копьями тело не шевелилось, и, упав перед ним на колени, Калеб вцепился в непривычно мягкую кожу.  
  
— Нет! — безумный вопль вырвался из груди.  
  
Двое оставшихся молодых охотников с сетями испуганно замерли, смотря на горе омеги. Из-под котелка выбрались три обнажённых мальчика и, попискивая как зверята, на четырёх конечностях побежали к папе.  
  
— Гарм, нет, — Калеб дрожащей рукой попытался почувствовать в своём альфе жизнь, но тот не дышал.  
  
К ним постепенно сбежались деревенские, вышел усталый и сгорбленный Ильмар, присел рядом с юношей и сочувственно положил ладонь на его голову.  
  
— Теперь проклятье покинет нас, Калеб, ты стал нашем спасителем...  
  
— Нет! — продолжал повторять Калеб, не замечая никого вокруг. — Гарм, ты обещал мне... Я не желаю твой дар принимать! Пусть хоть весь мир от проклятья загибается, только в тебе мой смысл. Не нужна мне эта жертва! Я хочу, чтобы ты жил!

 

 

 

## 11\. Силы любви

 

Слёзы горячими каплями падали на застывшее тело. Снег беззвучно покрывал следы битвы, стирая кровь.  
  
Калеб не слышал ни утешающих слов жреца, ни писк детей, ни испуганный шёпот селян. В ушах звенело от разрывающих чувств, сердце рыдало, и перед глазами стояла пелена.  
  
Что-то тёплое, пушистое и очень знакомое коснулось его плеча. Калеб медленно приподнял голову, удивлённо оглядываясь на опустевшую заснеженную поляну. Рядом с ним стоял его волк. Чёрный, с длинным худощавым телом и пронзительным человеческим взглядом. Ухмыльнувшись, показывая острые клыки, зверь задорно махнул хвостом и прыгнул в чащу.  
  
— Стой! — Калеб вскочил на ноги и бросился следом.  
  
Не замечая меняющейся местности и хлещущие по лицу ветки, он бежал за волком, пытаясь поймать его и вернуть домой.  
  
— Стой, Гарм, стой!  
  
Волк выскочил на горную равнину, остановился рядом с укреплением и, качнув головой, скрылся за воротами.  
  
Калеб удивлённо осмотрелся. Знакомая крепость и замок в скале выглядели живыми, словно не триста лет лежали они в руинах, забытые из-за проклятья. На валу расхаживали часовые, рядом с воротами стояла охрана, в укреплении все пришло в движение: люди с повозками и мешками сновали туда-сюда, каждый занятый своим делом.  
  
Замок жил, как и триста лет назад под управлением королей Аскара и Эмбела.  
  
Беспрепятственно войдя во дворец, Калеб оказался в тронном зале. На огромных деревянных креслах величественно восседала царственная пара, и чуть в стороне сидел их сын – крепкий мужественный альфа лет тридцати.  
  
— Гарм, — закричал Калеб, бросаясь вперёд, но стража преградила ему путь. Принц не шелохнулся, его застывший взгляд смотрел в пустоту, словно ничего не видел. Король же, поднявшись, двинулся навстречу гостю.  
  
— Я рад, что ты пришёл, Калеб, — ласково произнёс Аскар, — мы благодарны тебе за спасение. Твоя любовь и самоотверженность избавили нас от проклятья, я и мой обожаемый супруг теперь свободны. Нашим землям не грозят несчастья и разорение, а наш сын оставил наследников и Ноэль займёт трон. Спасибо, Калеб, теперь ты можешь попрощаться.  
  
Стража отступила, король вернулся к своему супругу, а Калеб обречённо посмотрел на своего альфу. Он не готов был прощаться, ни сейчас и даже ни через десять лет. Сердце отказывалось верить, ведь счастье было так близко, всего несколько дней назад они танцевали в лесу, празднуя Йоль и наслаждаясь своим единением. Теперь же...  
  
— Гарм, — прошептал Калеб, подходя ближе, но альфа всё так же не шевелился. — Пойдём со мной, Гарм...  
  
— Он слишком устал, мальчик, — произнёс Эмбел со своего места, — его измученная душа засыпает.  
  
— Гарм, пожалуйста, вернись со мной, — Калеб упал перед ним на колени. — Там наши дети, у них пропала шёрстка и они как годовалые малыши. Разве тебе не хочется на них взглянуть? Они как один на тебя похожи, голубоглазые и светловолосые, как я буду их различать? Только ты понимал, который из них кто. А наш дом на опушке? Если не будем ухаживать за ним, землянка пропадёт. Мы бы могли посадить репу и капусту по весне, расставить силки у кроличьих нор и закатить пир на моё совершеннолетие. Я ведь теперь не мал, могу с тобой пойти в храм. Гарм, — Калеб всхлипнул, не замечая никакой реакции, — мы ведь так и не обручились, любимый мой, и не отвели малышей к священной роще. А к лету я бы мог снова понести, подарить тебе ещё сыновей, растить обычных детей, а не маленьких волчат...  
  
Калеб расплакался, бессильно прикрывая ладонями глаза. Любимый, единственный альфа триста лет его дожидался, и у него совсем не осталось сил. Измученная душа пустыми глазами взирала в пустоту, не замечая, не чувствуя, не помня...  
  
— Гарм, — пошептал Калеб, поднимаясь с колен, вместе со слезами пытаясь стереть и боль.  
  
Его Гарм наконец освободился, вернулся к своим родителям и в свой дом. Было бы нечестно вырывать его отсюда силой, хоть и хотелось схватить его, стащить с этого уродливого кресла и отправиться к детям. Но Калеб не мог так поступить. А значит, ему придётся проститься с любимым навсегда.  
  
Подойдя к трону, омега коснулся губами его неподвижной руки, вдыхая неповторимый запах хвои и смолы. Провёл ладонью по окаменевшему лицу, стараясь запомнить каждую чёрточку, каждую линию, сохранить в своей памяти его прекрасный лик.  
  
— Прощай, любовь моя, — произнёс он ему в губы и нежно поцеловал, оставляя в себе вкус его уст. Альфа вздрогнул от прикосновения, словно очнувшись от забытья.  
  
— Калеб? — знакомый хриплый голос прошёлся мурашками по спине, и омега бросился к нему в объятья, вновь прижимаясь к обветренным губам, шершавым, как волчий нос.  
  
— Ты услышал меня, любимый, проснулся! — Калеб не мог сдержать слёзы, и не было стыдно из-за своей слабости. — Пойдём со мной, вернёмся домой, умоляю...  
  
— Куда же я без тебя... — Гарм знакомо, по-волчьи, рассмеялся, лизнул заплаканные щёки и прикоснулся ладонями к срывающемуся с ритма сердечку, — Калеб, избранный мой…  
  
— Живой!!! — изумлённый голос жреца заставил Калеба вздрогнуть, промёрзшее тело отозвалось болью в каждой клеточке и сердце заныло.  
  
Обнажённый мужчина под ним слабо шевельнулся, сделал рваный вдох.  
  
— Скорее, нужно вытащить копьё! — засуетился Ильмар, доставая свои снадобья и лекарства. Но никто из деревенских мужчин не посмел подойти к чудовищу. Они испуганно оглядывались друг на друга и оставались в стороне. Пусть проклятье и ушло, столетиями живший в них страх остался.  
  
— Я сам, я всё сделаю сам! — твёрдо сказал Калеб, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Сил-то хватит? — с недоверием осмотрел хрупкую юношескую фигуру жрец.  
  
— Любовь силы даст!  
  
Ильмар залил в рот Гарму зелье, присыпал раны пеплом и дал знак Калебу. Тот взялся двумя руками за копьё, крепко зажмурился и рванул его на себя. Альфа застонал, сжимая в кулаках окровавленный снег, и жрец на открытую рану стал свои порошки сыпать.  
  
— Теперь отойди мальчик и детей забери, буду богов молить о его исцелении, — велел жрец.  
  
— Быстро в котелок, — скомандовал Калеб детишкам и те на четвереньках послушно забрались в укрытие. — Не уйду, старик, буду с тобой к богам обращаться, — твёрдо сказал он.  
  
— Не хорошо это, ты молод слишком, могут тебя боги в жертву забрать…  
  
— Не заберут, — уверенно произнёс Калеб, — мы с Гармом связаны, даже богам такую связь не разорвать!  
  
Другие жрецы, что на голоса пришли, занялись остальными выжившими. Герман потерял руку и голосил от боли, ещё два охотника отделались лёгкими ранами. Остальных охотников следовало хоронить. Но смерть привычное дело в холодном краю, каждая зима забирала десятки душ. Проклятье оставляло людей без еды и крова. Теперь же это были последние жертвы тёмной магии.  
  
Один из жрецов попросил поухаживать за тройняшками, но селяне в ужасе отступили, никто не хотел касаться отпрысков Зверя. И лежащие на земле тела пугали их до трепетного ужаса своими ранами.  
  
— Вам нечего бояться, — попытался уверить их пришлый жрец, — чудовище сгинуло и проклятье ушло. Эти дети одним своим существованием стали вашим спасением, вам нужно не бояться, а благодарить.  
  
Но его не послушали. Деревенские переглядывались, переминались с ноги на ногу, с недоверием посматривали на обнажённого Гарма, над которым колдовал Ильмар. Первобытный страх перед невиданным их отталкивал. То, с какой яростью чудовище убивало их охотников, надолго сохранится в людской памяти. А вот жертва Калеба и спасение от проклятья быстро забудутся – не помнят люди добрые дела.  
  
Благодаря заботе жреца раны альфы затянулись. Гарм выглядел бледным, измученным, но его сердце билось ровно, и Калеб надеялся, что он вскоре очнётся. Так и не дождавшись помощи от селян, Калеб завернул своего альфу и малышей в шкуру, уложил на одолженные сети и потащил в родительский дом. Всю дорогу он оглядывался, проверял, что его семья на месте и не пропала, как несбыточный сон.  
  
Дом был пуст. Олав ушёл жить к мужу, беременным не было возможности о себе заботиться, и Калеб мог занять их избу, пусть там и дров не было, и еды – ни крошки. Сейчас об этом думать не было сил. После пережитого и эмоций не осталось, слёзы высохли, и хотелось просто упасть в объятья любимого мужчины и забыть обо всём.  
  
Калеб дотащил его сам, занёс в промёрзший дом, хоть и роста Гарм был богатырского, уложил детей на печь, завернув в несколько слоёв ткани. Малыши недовольно поскуливали, но папу слушали. Своего любимого Калеб укрыл порядком изношенной за время странствий шкурой, она послужила на славу, так же как и чугунный котелок и нож жреца.  
  
— Я дома, — произнёс Калеб, сам не веря своему голосу, — теперь мы все дома, теперь не надо бежать и бояться, теперь мы можем просто жить.  
  
Он понимал, что деревенские не скоро забудут о чудовище и Гарму будет сложно жить среди людей, слишком долго он был зверем. Но хотелось верить и надеяться на лучшее, хотелось, чтобы завтрашний день стал для них солнечным и счастливым и чтобы испытания подошли к концу.  
  
Проклятье, наложенное убитым горем королём, пало. Их скитания закончились, забрав безгранично много сил, но и подарив надежду на новую жизнь. Немного поплакав на плече Гарма, прислушиваясь к его ровному дыханию, Калеб уснул.  


**Эпилог**

  
  
— Калеб…  
  
Просыпаться не хотелось. Ему снилась знакомая мягкая шерсть под пальцами и ласковое тепло его зверя. Волшебный запах хвои и смолы убаюкивал и затягивал в воспоминания о невероятном счастье. В этом сне хотелось остаться навсегда.  
  
— Калеб...  
  
Омега с неохотой открыл глаза и встретился с ярким взором Гарма. Альфа рядом с ним был живым, настоящим, таким же прекрасным как и в видениях. Только шрамов было много, даже на лице остались следы битв и охоты.  
  
— Гарм? — Калеб всхлипнул, прижимаясь к нему, боясь, что счастье разрушится и всё происходящее окажется неправдой. — Ты ведь со мной?  
  
— Конечно, любовь моя, ты меня в мире духов отыскал, теперь ты хранитель моей жизни, без тебя мне никуда...  
  
От его нежного голоса с привычной хрипотцой на глаза слёзы наворачивались, а Гарм не умолкал, словно пытался выговориться за все триста лет.  
  
— Как же приятно трогать тебя и не бояться поранить, больше нет когтей и острых зубов. А кожа у тебя мягкая как паутинка, мне так страшно было её разрушить, и так сильно хотелось быть к тебе ближе.  
  
Губы у него были сухие, немного жёсткие, но от каждого прикосновения Калеб млел, тянулся за новыми поцелуями и смеялся и плакал от радости. Гарм целовал его, говорил и ласкал, шептал что-то сладкое, что Калебу чудилось и раньше, а теперь всё стало настоящим, живым и таким нужным. Альфа вылизывал его, как и волк, нежил и холил, входил осторожно, двигался с напором. И всё словно в первый раз, по-настоящему в первый раз для них обоих, потому что Гарм, наконец, стал человеком.  
  
От затянувшихся постельных игр их отвлёк голод и писк детей. Малыши сидели на печке, подмерзали без тёплой волчьей шкурки и требовали еды. Гарм тут же подорвался на охоту. К счастью, Калеб успел его остановить, выдать одежду, оставшуюся от отца, и снарядить верёвкой. Другой охотничьей утвари у него не было.  
  
Пока альфа искал дичь, Калеб заглянул к брату и попросил зерна. Аугуст щедро отсыпал ему мешок, хоть у самого семеро братьев по лавкам, но Олав не уставал называть Калеба спасителем и Аугуст был с ним согласен. А вот другие жители деревни омегу сторонились, сбегали при первом появлении и, испуганно косясь, перешёптывались. Но Калебу не хотелось о них даже думать.  
  
Гарм с охоты принёс пару крольчат; пусть у него больше не было быстрых лап и острых когтей, навыки он не растерял. Пока Калеб свежевал добычу, он сидел рядышком, поглаживал ему бёдра и говорил, говорил. Потом они так же вместе рубили дрова и топили печь. Гарм, хоть и не привыкший к работе, силой обладал огромной и легко со всем справлялся. Потому вскоре у них и сытный обед был, и тёплая изба. Детишек накормили, кое-как одели в старые детские вещи, и почти до самой ночи они все впятером бегали по округе, веселились, играли в снежки и радостно шумели.  
  
Большое счастливое семейство затемно вернулось в дом, детки уже с удовольствием забрались на печь, а Гарм Калеба на лежанку утащил.  
  
— Завтра чуть свет пойдём к Ильмару, пусть нам свадьбу устроит, в священную рощу отведёт. Хочу тебя мужем называть, и не только в сердце, но и перед богами, — нашёптывал ему альфа. — Ты такой красивый, Калеб, вкусный и солнечный. Не могу тобой насытиться и насмотреться не могу. Такого счастья стоило ждать триста лет.  
  
Калеб не мог ответить, Гарм ему словно зубы заговаривал, а сам руками ласкал так, что омега только стонал от удовольствия. Но от тёплых слов было жарче, чем от нежных пальцев и горячих поцелуев, слушать любимый голос хотелось снова и снова, и Гарм говорил. Говорил так, что душа выворачивалась.  
  
— Мне так много сказать раньше хотелось. Думал, если бы мог, то без умолку рассказывал как ты хорош, как пахнешь завлекающе и как счастлив я просто рядом стоять. Но теперь, когда слов много, сказать ничего не получается, просто не выразить словами то, что у меня в душе скопилось. И горят эти признания, аж дышать больно, смотреть на тебя сложно, целовать хочется без устали, на руках носить. Копьём проткнутый, и то лучше себя чувствовал – тогда, наверно, все мои слова на землю с кровью и пролились. Любимый, избранный мой, как же сердце к тебе горит.  
  
От сказанного у Калеба слёзы выступили, он крепко обнял своего волка, прижал до хруста костей и от всего сердца, из глубин души выплеснул:  
  
— Люблю тебя. И обещаю тебе дать всё лучшее, что у меня есть, и просить у тебя не больше, чем ты можешь мне дать.  
  
— На свадьбе перед богами будешь клятвы произносить, — улыбнулся Гарм.  


***

  
Гарм не был коронован, хоть и родился в королевской семье, но о его свадьбе быстро разнеслись вести, и на ритуал приехали князья и воеводы из города и старосты со всех деревень. Тугмо поднёс молодожёнам тонкопрядной ткани, а Ильмар сделал предсказание, пообещав супругам много детей и ещё больше внуков. О большем жрец не стал говорить, но после церемонии попросил Калеба навещать его чаще, обмолвился, что силы в нём большие и духи омегу слышат.  
  
Князья попытались Гарма уговорить в старый замок вернуться, вновь земли объединить и начать войну против разнузданных соседей. Но альфа отказал им коротко и грозно.  
  
— Моё королевство там, где моя семья. Я в этих лесах безгранично долгую жизнь провёл и теперь хочу на околице поставить дом для супруга любимого и растить там детей и внуков. А вот когда мои сыновья подрастут, тогда и приходите, может, будет в них желание и силы королевством управлять…  
  
Лютий обычно был самым холодным и жестоким месяцем, но с тех пор как проклятье ушло, морозы не приходили, погода была ясная и солнечная. Детки быстро встали на две ножки и стали ходить следом за папой, держали его за подол одежды, словно боялись потеряться. Без чутких волчьих носов и ушей они чувствовали себя неуверенно, часто обеспокоенно крутили головками и скулили в один голос, не желая говорить. Но Гарм их настойчиво учил, заставлял пользоваться словами, делал из волчат людей.  
  
К лету Олав родил малыша, очень красивого и здорового альфу, а у Калеба снова рос живот, и Гарм никого не стесняясь целовал его и мог под рубашку залезть, вгоняя своего мужа в краску. Труженик из наследного принца вышел отличный, Гарм никакой работы не чурался: помогал и в поле, и в лес ходил, и о семье своей заботился. В доме всегда был достаток, так что Калеб вновь с радостью занимался травами и у жреца учился.  
  
Селяне вместе со снегом растопили свои сердца, приняли, хоть и не сразу, лесное чудовище и даже в постройке дома подсобили.  
  
Только Герман обиду держал, не мог простить смерть отца и свою ущербность, пытался поклёп вести, наговаривал на Калеба и на Олава, пока Аугуст его не поколотил. И не посмотрел, что калека. С тех пор Герман из своего дома ни ногой.  
  
Так и закончилась сказка.  
  
Жили они долго и счастливо, а Ноэль, старший сын, только возмужав, поднялся на Великую гору, построил новый дворец, возвёл укрепление и собрал вокруг себя огромную армию. Стал Ноэль новым королём и правил он долго и справедливо. Но это уже совсем другая история :)  
  


_10 сентября - 26 сентября 2016_


End file.
